I want to live Underground
by Luna II
Summary: Sarah regrets not following her dreams. NEW and IMPROVED.
1. Insane

Chapter One

Sarah Williams sat on her bed watching as the rain fell outside her bedroom window. Her heart ached in her chest for something she had unknowingly thrown away. As she sat there on her bed, the memories of her magical run in the Labyrinth haunted her. The dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep resembled bruises. Sarah's vision became blurry when her eyes focused on a picture of her holding Merlin close to her. Sarah found her beloved companion seeming to fall asleep out by the maple tree in the back yard. Sarah didn't realize until she had touched Merlin that her faithful dog would not be waking up. Sarah hugged her pillow in sorrow remembering the harsh way her step mother had responded to Sarah's sorrow over losing Merlin. Karen had never been attached emotionally to anything involving Sarah and was glad that the mangy mutt would no longer be trailing muddy paw prints around the house.  
Sarah wiped away her unshed tears and picked up the bookend that resembled her dearest friend Hoggle. She smiled weakly as she trailed her finger over the gnarled features of the goblin's face. Sarah missed the friends she had made during her run, she missed them greatly. Over the years Sarah had tried to call on her friends when she needed them, but except for that one visit her friends didn't answer her call. She missed Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. She also reluctantly admitted to missing the Goblin King himself.  
As soon as Sarah thought his name the image of the Goblin King came unbidden into Sarah's mind, Jareth with his blond spiky hair all in disarray, his Gothic, regal shirts, and tight fitting breeches. At the memory of the intimidating King, Sarah shuddered.  
Without thinking Sarah uttered the first words that came to her mind, "Oh how I wish I could return."

Jareth's eyes popped open the second he heard that familiar voice whisper in his mind.  
_Oh how I wish I could return. _Sarah's lonely voice echoed dimly, not quite a wish but still his magick reacted to such a strong voice of emotions.  
With a gesture of his hand a crystal appeared out of thin air and an image of Sarah, _his_ Sarah, materialized in its depths. "Say it again, Sarah." He whispered afraid that she wouldn't say the words he needed to whisk her away.  
"I need you." Sarah uttered, a tear slipping down her cheek, the words causing a tugging sensation in the back of Jareth's mind. Over the last few months Sarah had uttered those same words, but before those words laced with power had been uttered for her friends she had made during her run in the Labyrinth. Now, those powerful words were aimed at him, whether Sarah realized it or not.  
"I miss you." Sarah continued unaware of the magick that whirled around her. "I miss you Jareth."  
Shock flitted across the Goblin King's face but was quickly replaced with his mask of indifference, only his eyes betraying his haywire emotions.

"_I want to go back."_ Sarah's voice continued coming from the crystal and echoing in his mind. Jareth's breath caught in his throat and he froze, afraid if he moved that somehow all this would end up shattering like a dream.  
_ "Come on Sarah. Say the damn words." _His thoughts ordered her.  
After two long years of watching Sarah in his owl form as she slept and monitoring her through his crystals as she lived her life, Jareth was impatient and more than happy to assist in Sarah's wish to be taken Underground.  
"Come on Sarah, say the words." He growled getting restless his words laced with his magick as the Goblin King.

Sarah buried her face in her pillow her eyes squeezed shut, the ache in her heart pushing her to do something foolish and maybe just a little dangerous. Without further thought to the situation Sarah sobbed, "Goblin King, Goblin King, where ever you may be, make this world far away from me!" She tensed her body bracing for the lighting and thunder that always accompanied the Goblin King's entrance Aboveground, but to her disappointment nothing happened. Nothing, not even the wind rustled outside.  
"Well damn," Sarah muttered, and for some reason tears fell faster from her eyes. Soon, her pillow was wet from crying so much. Sometime in the early morning exhaustion finally dragging her down into a fitful sleep, Sarah murmured, "I wish the Goblins would come and take me away right now!" Sarah's tears still glistened on her black lashes, wet trails from her tears still evident on her cheeks as she fell asleep.

When Sarah opened her eyes to the familiar sight of her childhood room she had to fight the intense sense of disappointment that threatened to overwhelm her. "It was a lie, wasn't it?" Sarah asked her reflection in the mirror. "It was just a stupid little girl's fantasy to be loved." She walked over and grabbed the music box that sat innocently on her dresser, the figurine with long black hair that fell to her waist smiled cheerfully at Sarah. Twirling the little key Sarah closed her eyes as the familiar haunting tune filled the room. With a flash of anger, Sarah sent the fragile toy from her childhood flying across the room.  
Sarah braced herself for the crash that would accompany the music box's demise Sarah's muscles tensed instantly regretting that the large crash would cause her step mother to come investigate and berate Sarah for such a violent show of emotion. When the satisfying sound of the music box smashing into pieces didn't come Sarah spun around and was shocked speechless at the sight of the man who stood in her bedroom doorway cradling her childhood keepsake in his hands as if it were something precious to him.  
"Now Sarah," he murmured his voice soft. "Is that any way to treat your favorite toy?" As he spoke he wound up the toy once more and the song filled the room, louder this time then the little music box could have ever played on its own. Sarah doubted if any other person had been holding it that she could have heard it from across the room so clearly.  
Sarah stayed frozen in place searching for the right words to explain her fit of rage to the emotionally distant Goblin King without embarrassing herself and revealing her inner thoughts too clearly to him.  
"It reminds me too much of you." Sarah finally reluctantly admitted in a quiet voice.  
Jareth tilted his head at an angle reminding her so much of the snowy white owl that frequently habited the tree outside her window, his mismatched eyes seeming to watch her every movement as she stared up at him.  
"Then why did you call for me, Sarah?" He asked his tone arrogant but his expression held a hint of intense sadness.  
Silently, Sarah walked over to the window that over looked the backyard, the large maple tree branches hit the side of the house and scratched at the window pane. Sarah shivered involuntarily at the sound and sight of the little goblins that all held on to the tree branches outside, twisting their little bodies in odd angles, their eyes straining to see inside to catch a glimpse of their King at work. Sarah winced when one Goblin kicked a smaller one causing the little one to fall down the tree, but at the very last second the Goblin vanished to safety.  
"Sarah." Jareth's voice jolting her out of watching the little creatures plays such a deadly seeming game. "Why did you summon me?"  
Sarah turned from the window and glared at the mighty King before her. She meant the glare to look intimidating but the unshed tears in her eyes ruined the effect. She saw through her blurred vision that the usually unflappable Goblin King's eyes widened in shock at the sight of her tears.  
"My dreams…you took my dreams…and replaced them with you." Sarah could barely talk through the lump in her throat. "All I see is you! And that place!" She couldn't bring herself to say the word 'Labyrinth' out loud at least not to the man who ruled over it. Sarah looked up at the being who had taken her dreams away from her and who had haunted her ever since that fateful day. She stared up at him and uttered the one burning question that her soul demanded she knew. "Why?"

At the heart wrenching utterance of that one word Jareth forgot to breathe. _Was Sarah actually agreeing, no admitting to being in love with him?_ Could he dare hope that the girl he'd been trying to win over for so long actually love him back?  
For the first time that Jareth could remember he struggled to control his emotions but just barely kept the desire to pull Sarah to him and crush her in his embrace in check. "I don't take dreams, Sarah, I offer them." Jareth said gritting his teeth. He really didn't take dreams; his crystals did when someone touched them. The wave of nausea threatened to steal Jareth's balance from him. "I haunt your dreams the same way you haunt mine, my dear." He finally managed from his dry throat, not a lie, so it helped settle his stomach.  
Jareth took a few steps toward Sarah who had her back up against her bedroom window. Outside the window Jareth could barely see the Goblins who pushed a baby bird off the branch. He watched as the little bird tried to fly but failed. With barely a flick of his finger Jareth made sure the little bird was placed safely back in its nest safe from the trouble causing Goblins.  
Sarah watched him with wary eyes as he approached her. Jareth lightly touched her cheek with a gloved hand. He had some satisfaction when Sarah closed her eyes in surrender. "I offered you everything. I offered you your dreams and your wishes but you rejected me." He said, his power lacing his words making them echo slightly.  
"Wishes are for little children. They are worthless here in my world, Jareth." Sarah admitted her voice sounding weak. "I don't even remember how to wish for anything besides magick anymore."  
"I offered you all that I could." He whispered, trying but failing to keep his emotions under control he knew somewhere in the Underground a storm was brewing in response to his inner turmoil. "I offered you me, my heart."

_ Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.  
_ "Jareth," Sarah gasped, the memories clouding her mind, zapping her strength making her knees buckle and the ground rush up to meet her. She braced herself by her hands and knees. Jareth's pristine boots shining reflecting her too pale face back at her. "Please, please Jareth, I want to go back. I want to go back Under-"  
Jareth stopped her words by placing a hand over her mouth preventing her from saying anything else. "Don't Sarah." He warned his voice a deadly growl. "Don't wish for something you'll end up regretting."  
Sarah shook her head her eyes never leaving his. "I want to go Underground!"  
"Damnit Sarah!" Jareth roared his anger over taking him. "I want you to think this through!"  
Jareth stepped back from her giving them both their space. With a flick of his wrist a crystal appeared in his hand. He held it out to her in the mystic way he had. When she flinched away from it he knew she wasn't ready to trust him completely.  
"Honestly, Sarah, it's only a crystal. It will only show you where I am at any time you want to see me." He said holding out the crystal to her. "You have thirteen hours in which to change your mind. However I am not a very patient man."  
Sarah lightly took the crystal from him and managed a slight nod before he disappeared from her sight.

Jareth barely managed to keep himself in check long enough to give Sarah the crystal instead of just taking her with him back to the Underground. He was mentally kicking himself for giving her a chance to change her mind. _His Sarah _wanted to return to him and to his realm, his kingdom, but why?

_ Why? Why didn't he take me with him?_  
For months she'd dreamt endlessly of him, in both her sleep and awake Sarah was haunted by the Goblin King. She was haunted by what could have been. Sarah was constantly wondering if all that he promised was true and if it wasn't then she'd never know until she tried. The fear of wishing to be sent back and professing her desire to Jareth only ending in him turning her into his slave or worse a Goblin had prevented Sarah in the past from calling out to him.  
Sarah was fairly certain that Jareth loved her. At least that's what she hoped.  
With shaking hands she picked up the crystal that Jareth had handed her. The little orb responded to her touch instantly filling with a swirling silver cloud. To Sarah's surprise an image of Jareth appeared and showed him pacing his throne room much like a tiger in a too small cage.

Jareth paced his throne room trying to calm his growing sense of panic that Sarah would change her mind when he went back to bring her down to the Underground. At the same time he didn't want her to hate him when she found out he'd whisked her away and she couldn't return. He wanted her to know if she returned she was his and he had no intention of letting her go.  
When a rush of magick caressed his skin he knew Sarah was looking in on him. He looked up knowing that he would be looking directly at her when she viewed him in the crystal. He gave an arrogant smirk to her and with a flick of his wrist three crystals appeared in his hand. He began twirling them faster and faster until his fingers ached from the strain. And in full view of the crystal's power-the one Sarah held-he raised a crystal in one hand and let it go. One by one the crystals turned into bubbles each holding an image of Sarah.

Sarah gasped at the image of herself in the dress she had worn in her dream. Reacting as if she had been shocked by the crystal Sarah threw the orb away from her and immediately the crystal became clear and transparent once more. Sarah had always assumed that the Crystal Ballroom had been just a dream because she had woken up in the junk yard bordering the Labyrinth and the Goblin City. Now Sarah had other ideas about her time in the magickal ballroom.

Jareth had known the exact moment Sarah had ceased to watch him in her crystal. Again he swore under his breath at the foolish idea to give her a crystal of her own solely for the purpose of watching him when she wanted to. He had to make certain she would choose him this time. For two long years he'd frantically relived those last moments in the Escher room with Sarah. What could he have said that would make her stay with him? What could he have done? He'd done enough hadn't he? He'd worn himself out trying to live up to her expectations. And from his knowledge he'd done a damn good job too. Yet she still had fled. She still denied his offer for her to stay with him.  
_What would it take? _He wondered shattering a crystal on the throne room floor. As he stormed out the crystal fragments disappeared in a shower of glitter.

That night Sarah dreamed she was once again trapped in the oubliette. Except this time Hoggle wasn't there to save her. Instead only silence filled the dark and dank hole.  
_Isn't this fitting?_ Thought Sarah as she slumped miserably on the hard earthen floor. _I wanted to be back but instead of being happy I'm down in the one place I hate most about the Labyrinth-the place of forgetting-the damn oubliette. _  
And why was she stuck here in the first place? All because she'd believed the Goblin King had fallen in love with her. She mused, her-a stupid, foolish teenage girl-could never hope to win the heart of the great King Jareth.  
Furious with herself and the Goblin King forever letting her dream that she was loved, she picked up a rock lying on the ground and threw it at the far corner wall shattering the dream much like it had before when Jareth had given her the drugged peach.

Jareth watched as Sarah slept monitoring her through yet another of his crystals. He didn't know why he'd checked on her so soon or why he didn't just take her to the Underground right now as she lay asleep. Yet he knew why he didn't take her with him now. He knew if he took her she would never forgive him for taking away her choice.  
"Jareth," She whimpered in her sleep.  
His eyes flew to focus on her face wondering what she was dreaming of and why he was a part of the dream, with a wave of his hand he found himself firmly planted in Sarah's dreams.

The dream had changed to the Crystal Ballroom dream she'd had when running the Labyrinth and now relived every night. Except in this version she wore a dress of blue black that would have been scandalous had she not had a black slip under it. Sarah stared in slack jawed awe at the Goblin King's attire of red and black.  
The all too familiar tune from 'As the World Falls Down' filled the dance hall. Sarah once again found herself searching for a way to Jareth's side. She kept getting glimpses of him, a flash of red and black, flashes of out of control blond hair, but Sarah couldn't seem to find a way through the blurring chaos that was the crowd of Goblin-like masks.  
Sarah would have jumped if she wasn't struck mute when Jareth materialized out of the crowd right next to her. As always the Goblin King swept her up into his arms and they danced around the masked Fae that crowded the floor. As always the Fae around them made crude gestures and laughed, but for Sarah the noise of the other Fae was drowned out by the King who held her in his arms. Sarah stared up into the Goblin King's mismatched gaze and for the umpteenth time felt herself falling for him again.  
_A love that will last within your heart.  
I'll be there for you when the world falls down.  
_Sarah shivered in his embrace and she knowing that it was yet another dream told the Goblin King, "I want to be yours, forever." She laid her hand over his heart and sang to him.  
_I'll be there for you when the world falls down.  
_

She didn't know exactly what woke her up but she knew what she had to do. She grabbed the crystal wanting to see Jareth but when his image didn't appear she threw the crystal against the window doors knowing that it wouldn't shatter.  
So when the doors to the balcony that connected to her room flew open and lightning sounded Sarah screamed as the owl flew in. She shook uncontrollably, remembering the night that same owl had appeared and informed her that her baby brother was gone and would be gone from her forever if she didn't save him. Sarah fell to her knees the half-forgotten memories rushing back. She felt the same terror she had the first time the Goblin King had made himself known.  
She covered her eyes and begged, "No please, not again." Although her eyes were squeezed tight the image of Jareth standing in front of her, smirking, was burned behind her eyes.  
"Sarah," his voice was calm almost reassuring, "Why are you afraid?" he sounded hurt by the way she hid.  
"I'm losing my mind," she croaked out. "I'm in love with a figment of my imagination."  
She heard a rustle of movement and a hand grabbed her wrist and violently pulled her to a standing position. "Sarah," he whispered menacingly in her ear his anger evident in his tight grip on her upper arm. "I am not a figment of your imagination. I am indeed real."  
Sarah stared up into his eyes, tears forming behind her eyes. "I'm going insane," she whispered, "All I think about is going back. It's all I dream about."  
She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his reaction, "I can't go back to being just plain me, letting my imagination run wild when I know what's real," her voice took on a desperate note. "I want magick, not this!"  
"I offered you that." He began, tilting her head up to look in her eyes, "Sarah, I offered you that and more."

Jareth's heart felt as if it would break seeing Sarah so shattered like this. He knew he was the one to blame. He'd been manipulating her dreams since she'd returned to the Aboveground. He'd hoped that in making her dream of him she'd fall in love with him but the last dream had-for some reason-affected her more than any other dream of the Underground.  
"I can bring you back to the Underground," he offered, "All you have to do is say the words one more time."  
Sarah's eyes reflected a moment of panic. "What will happen once I do say the words, Jareth?" her uncertainty evident in her voice. "How will I live in the Underground? I have no powers or magick."  
Jareth couldn't help his initial reaction, he laughed.

A chill ran down her spine when he laughed.  
_ Oh my God,_ she thought, _he will make me be his slave, forever._ Sarah jerked away trying to free her grip on her upper arm.  
"Dear Sarah," he said cupping her cheek with a gloved hand. "You have more power than you think."  
"But that isn't enough, Jareth," Sarah responded, "I need magick in a world filled with it."  
"Sarah, I promise you safety. You will live in my castle with me." He looked down at her, his expression soft. "As my equal."  
Her shock showed in her eyes and her arms went limp. Sarah gave her childhood room one last glance before looking back at Jareth. "I wish the Goblin King would take me away right now!"  
Instead of sweeping her up into his arms as Sarah had expected, Jareth took a step back. "You cannot return Aboveground ever again if you wish this." His voice was sharp and full of authority. "Visits are permitted, but you will never again be just a mortal."  
Sarah smiled up at him and murmured, "Being normal is overrated. Loving you made it impossible to be normal." Sarah gave a giddy laugh before she said, "Take me home."  
And with that the pair disappeared in a whirl of sparkle.


	2. Homecoming

Chapter Two

Sarah's second visit to the Underground showed her all she knew about the Underground was wrong. All she had seen of the Underground had only been what she had expected of the Goblins. The castle had been what she'd expected of the filthy creatures that Sarah had thought the Goblins would be. The run down castle that had been the Goblin King's castle was nothing like the real thing. The Goblin City was a civilized city not the one that was littered with huts and chickens, instead the city was a beautiful well-populated thriving town.  
One night has Jareth held Sarah as she read her favorite book a loud to him he noticed some marks that worried him. Taking her wrist in his hand he caressed the scars hidden on the inside there.  
"Why do you have these, Sarah?" he asked her, his voice showing his concern.  
Startled, Sarah jerked her arm out of his grasp. "It's nothing, Jareth," she muttered, "Nothing at all."  
His anger at her dodging his question made his breathing ragged. He could feel his rage as if it were a living thing.  
"Sarah, I won't ask again." He cupped her cheek and gave her one last chance to tell him willingly. When her eyes wouldn't meet his, he sighed and using a small bit of magick, a crystal appeared and he watched inside the little orb for the reason that Sarah had such scars on her wrist.  
Jareth couldn't control his anger and the memory was ripped from her subconscious almost violently. The memory that was playing out before him was almost dream-like. He was shocked when his image appeared in front of Sarah. He instantly knew what he was watching was indeed a dream.  
"Of course they left you, Sarah," the dream version of him said with a smirk. "Who could ever love you?"  
The whimper that escaped Sarah's lips caused Jareth's grip on the crystal to tighten. "No!" Sarah managed in a gasp from the crystal's depths. "It's not true! They love me!"  
"Then why are they gone?" he mocked.  
Suddenly, almost violently the dream shattered much like it always had when he was involved, only he could tell the subtle differences in the magick being used. He watched as Sarah walked to her dresser and in her dream-like state picked up a sharp razor blade. Finally, Jareth's control snapped and he slammed the crystal to the floor effectively shattering it into pieces.

Sarah couldn't help shrinking away from Jareth when she could feel the rage emanating from his body. She jumped when he'd shattered the crystal and she couldn't help cringing away from him when he turned his mismatched gaze on her.  
"How could you have mistaken _that_ for me?" his voice was harsh, harsher than he meant it to be. "That was a poor imitation at best, Sarah. I wasn't in that one." He pulled her by her arms and cradled her against him ignoring the fact that she wince when he touched her. "Whoever did that to you," he said, his voice dark with power, "will suffer."  
Sarah watched as he took her wrist and kissed it. When he left the room Sarah noticed that her scars had disappeared.

Jareth knew exactly who he would make suffer for Sarah's sorrow. There was no other who would've dared to try to break Sarah, only one creature who was vindictive enough. Nicneven stood in the middle of the garden, moonlight shinning on her red hair; in her hands she held a tiny hand mirror. Jareth's rage clouded his vision and he wanted so desperately to break the damn mirror in her hand. Much as Jareth's powers came through the crystals he used so did Nicneven's power came in the form of the mirror she held, unlike Jareth, Nicneven had only one mirror and with her life she guarded that mirror.  
"Nicneven," he hissed, "I should banish you from here."  
Instead of cower from him, Nicneven sauntered up to him placing a hand over his heart. She laughed in his face a second before she leaned over to whisper in his ear, "You don't have the power to banish the likes of me." She taunted him, "My King, you are weak, weak over a mortal."  
When Jareth heard the gasp from behind him, he knew he'd been led into Nicneven's trap.

When Jareth had stormed out Sarah felt as if his anger was somehow her fault so she followed him in the hopes that she'd be able to stop him from kicking a Goblin or two in his anger. When he'd gone towards the garden she'd been confused.  
"_Was he planning on going on a moonlit stroll alone?"_ Sarah thought as Jareth vanished from her sight, having turned the corner to head outside to the garden.  
When she finally got the courage to enter the garden she hadn't expected to walk in on an intimate embrace involving Jareth and a red haired Fae woman. The Fae was draped around Jareth as if would keep him in her embrace forever. Sarah felt a rush of familiarity at the sight of the red headed Fae woman and her eyes widened when Sarah realized that same Fae had been in the Crystal Ballroom the first time and couldn't help but gasp. Without waiting for Jareth to acknowledge her presence Sarah turned and ran.

Furious the Goblin King shoved Nicneven, hard, and when she landed in the rose bush Jareth, with a flick of his wrist, sent her to an oubliette directly under the Bog of Eternal Stench.  
"Nicneven, Princess of the Faeries," he recited, magick beginning to swirl around him in a dizzying blue light, "Is now and never again allowed within the walls of the Goblin City."  
Conjuring a crystal he searched for Sarah, knowing that if he didn't find her soon he might just lose her forever. When her image failed to appear he knew she'd entered the Labyrinth and the Labyrinth, acknowledging Sarah as a Queen candidate, was shielding her from unwanted magick.

"_How could I have been so stupid?"_ Sarah raged at herself feeling like a fool. _"How could I have thought the Goblin King was in love with me?"_ After all she was just a mortal girl, not a Fae creature like the woman that had been draped around Jareth in the garden. After all there was obviously something going on between the two, why else would the Fae have been in the Crystal Ballroom; much as she had been just now in the garden, draped around Jareth. Now that Sarah thought about it she'd been the one who had stopped Jareth from reaching her sooner in the ballroom.  
_"I ask for so little."_  
Sarah whipped around at hearing Jareth's voice from behind her, yet there was no one there, only the empty pathways of the Labyrinth greeted her and with a start Sarah realized she'd ended up in deep inside the Labyrinth's walls.  
_"Just fear me, love me, and I will be your slave."  
_Sarah closed her eyes, picturing the way Jareth had looked when he'd uttered those exact words to her. As the memories took over Sarah didn't notice the Goblins appearing from the other end of the long hall.

Sarah glanced around wearily as the Escher room lay before her, its illusion shattered, Sarah wondered where Toby had gone or if he'd really been in the room to begin with. A noise to her left had Sarah watching as the Goblin King emerged out of the seemingly endless darkness that lay beyond her now floating walls of the Escher room. His attire looked more like the features of his owl form more than they looked to be clothes. He was dressed in white; feathers covered the shirt he was currently wearing. As Sarah had run the Labyrinth she had seen the great Goblin King change his attire numerous times, but this was the furthest away from normal human clothing.  
"I have been generous up until now, Sarah." He started, his words a dangerous caress. "But I can be cruel."  
"Generous?" she scoffed, "How have you been generous?"  
With a shake of his head, the Goblin King began circling Sarah. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations." He sighed producing a crystal; he waved it back and forth in that supernatural way he had.  
"Look Sarah," he pleaded, "Look what I am offering you."

"_No, it couldn't be possible," _he thought, his mind racing. He wanted to scream with fury. The Labyrinth was making Sarah relive the moment she had defeated not only it but him as well. He'd had the brief thought that all of it would come to this but he'd rationalized that the Labyrinth would know better than to risk its only candidate for Queen since his mother had been taken.  
He'd known the moment he'd stepped into the outer walls of the Labyrinth and started to follow the magick that was attached to Sarah that something had gone horribly wrong in his plan.  
_"What have you done that's generous?"_ Sarah's voice came directly overhead and the Goblin King cursed as he was suddenly there in the last few moments with Sarah reliving the time in which she had left him to return Aboveground.

"Through dangers untold," Sarah began that familiar line, "and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here beyond-"  
"Sarah, stop!" Jareth pleaded.  
Sarah stopped in surprise, staring up at the Goblin King's mismatched eyes her heart pounding in her chest irrationally at the sight of the beautiful King, her train of thought forgotten.  
"Just fear me, love me, and I will be your slave." He pleaded desperation evident in his voice. "Look Sarah, look at your reflection." He begged pushing the crystal toward her.  
With a start Sarah saw in the crystal's reflection that she was older than her fifteen year old self that she had been when she'd wished her little brother away. At the moment Sarah made the connection, the Labyrinth's illusion slowly faded and Jareth was standing beside her in the Labyrinth.

He looked down at her wearily as if afraid of what she'd do or say. When she only watched him with a blank stare of wonder and with her mouth hanging open, so much like she'd looked when she'd been enchanted into his ballroom by the drugged peach he couldn't help but laugh. His laughter seemed to jolt her out of her shock and she glared at him.  
"What the hell was that?" she demanded.  
He watched her out of the corner of his eye, his main focus on the group of Goblins at the far edge of the wall. Clenching one hand into a tight fist Jareth turned to face Sarah, his mind made up.  
He took her hand in his and looked down at her, for the first time in his life the great Goblin King was nervous. "Sarah, would you do me the honor of ruling by my side, forever?"  
Sarah's eyes went wide and her breath caught in her throat. She licked her lips before asking in barely a whisper, "Jareth are you asking me to marry you?"  
Smiling down at her Jareth nodded his head slightly. "Yes, Sarah, I am."  
With a whoop of laughter Sarah jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jareth wrapped his arms around her tightly sure he would never let her go.  
"Is that a yes Sarah?" he asked needing her to say.  
Sarah nodded speechless and hugged him tighter. Smiling Jareth twirled her round the inner wall of the Labyrinth. Deeper into the Labyrinth the Goblins tilted their heads in curiosity at their King's show of joy.  
_Its only forever, it's not long at all._


	3. Wishes

Chapter Three

After the first initial shock of reliving the last few panicked moments before she'd saved Toby, and the fact that she'd been swept away by Jareth's proposal, Sarah felt her hurt at seeing Jareth with another woman come rushing back. The excitement she'd felt at getting through the Labyrinth's illusion the victor once again was drowned out by her uncertainty.  
She felt as if her heart would shatter in her chest at the sight of Jareth standing before her, his eyes shining with an emotion she didn't want to name just yet. "Jareth," she began, "I don't think I can become Queen."

Jareth couldn't help keeping the shock from his face. He hadn't thought Sarah would ever let a cheap shot like what Nicneven had tried on her shake her up this much. All things considered he guessed this situation was new to the both of them, and he found that he didn't know what response would be best.  
"Sarah," he began, keeping his voice calm. "Nicneven meant to make you run. She wanted to tear us apart."  
Sarah's look of distain made him laugh then instantly regretted it when her eyes became haunted.  
"Sarah, I love you," he whispered, "What can I do to prove it to you?"  
"I can't be your Queen," Sarah responded her voice weak. "I just can't rule by your side. I'm only human."  
Sighing, Jareth closed the distance between them. "I've already told you. You'll live as long as I will. You need not worry, you'll make a fine Queen."  
"Oh Jareth, you can't be as blind as that!" Sarah hissed, "The Goblins will accept me, they aren't smart enough to protest but what of everyone else? They won't want a human as Queen!" With that Sarah brushed past him headed out of the Labyrinth.  
Jareth could feel his control slip away as his rage took over feeling as if it were a living breathing beast. Jareth watched his love walk away from him for the second time, but it was the Goblin King who smiled cruelly and laughed as he conjured his spell.  
_"Oh Sarah,"_ he thought, _"I warned you I could be cruel."  
_

"Hoggle," Sarah called out in despair, "Hoggle, where are you? Please answer me!"  
Since she'd been away from the Underground Jareth had promoted Hoggle to head of the Castle's Council, Sir Didymus to the head of the Goblin's Army, and Ludo was permitted to live in the Goblin City.  
Running from the Labyrinth and the truth that she, a mere mortal, would never be a true Queen of the Goblins no matter what Jareth thought, Sarah found herself searching for her first true friend.  
"Sarah!" her dear friend called the worry evident in his voice. "What's wrong, Sarah?"  
Sarah didn't answer him only demanded, "Who is Nicneven?"  
Hoggle's eyes widened at the mention of Princess Nicneven. He had a fleeting thought to lie to her, but he could never lie to Sarah.  
"She is the Princess of the Faeries." He admitted.  
"And how does Jareth know her?" she asked, "What is their relationship?"  
Hoggle refused to meet Sarah's eyes. He didn't want to be the one to tell her the truth.  
"Hoggle, please." Sarah begged him.  
Hoggle's gaze followed the tree lines that marked the edge of the Labyrinth. "They were once betrothed, they were meant to join in a bond." Hoggle whispered just barely loud enough for Sarah to hear. Hoggle's gaze swept to Sarah's face when she gasped and rushed on to explain before Sarah started to cry. "But he broke it off before your first visit to the Labyrinth."  
"Why?" Sarah said breathlessly.  
Hoggle shook his head indicating that he didn't know the answer, then in his gruff way he had he stated, "Fer that answer you'll have to ask him." Hoggle said putting his hand on Sarah's back trying to comfort her. As the two friends talked neither saw the way the sky darkened or how the Labyrinth began to shift restlessly.

By the time Sarah returned to the castle the wind whipped violently at her dress and tossed debris and fallen branches as if they weighed nothing. Sarah was shocked at how miserable the weather had turned. When she'd left the room to follow Jareth, the night sky had been clear and the moon had shone with a light to rival the sun. That's the way it'd always been at night in the Underground but now looking up all Sarah could see was never-ending black, no stars or moon, nothing but inky darkness.  
"It's been this way before, you know." Sir Didymus said from behind Sarah as she'd went through the castle doors.  
"Sir Didymus!" Sarah exclaimed hugging the fox, "What do you mean?"  
"Two years ago, Sarah," he said, "The weather changed like this then too. The King vanished, only to reappear again a month later."  
For the second time that night, Sarah found herself asking why.

The castle was curiously void of all the Goblins that usually bustled about. The usually noisy throne room was completely barren of any chaos and nothing was out of place. The castle was quiet, as if awaiting its Master's return.  
Almost in deviance, the Labyrinth walls continued to shift and remake itself. The inhabitance of the Labyrinth hid in the oubliettes as they did every time the Labyrinth started to shit, but none could recall when the Labyrinth had changed so violently. As the Goblins and Dwarfs cowered at the insanity that was reshaping their homes, the Goblin King was busy reordering time once again for Sarah.

"_How you've turned my world you precious thing."_ His voice echoed the room in the sing-song way of his. _"You starve and near exhaust me."_  
The voice shivered down her spine, she felt fifteen again, and her heart was pounding harder due to his words. Her stupid, useless crush on him had gotten her nowhere in the game they'd played.  
_"Everything I've done, I've done for you." _He continued his voice coming from behind her.  
_"I move the stars for no one,"_ Echoed unsaid in her mind.  
"Your eyes can be so cruel," whispered Sarah to the empty room.  
A rush of air behind her alerted Sarah to his presence before he spoke directly behind her left ear. "You have no idea how cruel I can be, Sarah," he began menacingly.  
"Why?" Sarah managed through a parched throat.  
He'd begun to circle her in the dark; her only clue was the ethereal light of his blue and brown gaze. Those eyes still stopped her breath even now. She kept her gaze on his and kept her senses alert.  
He stopped before her, holding out a crystal to her. "It's just a crystal, nothing more," he began as he manipulated the orb in the mystical way he had. "But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. Do you want it, my dear?"  
_"Oh Jareth,"_ Sarah thought forlorn. _"What are you planning?"  
_Looking into his eyes, Sarah felt as if her world was spinning around her faster and faster. As she held her hand out her had a moment's hesitation before her hand touched the crystal and the world-as she saw it-disappeared.

One day he might just live to regret this, Jareth thought as he felt the spell take hold of Sarah. He watched through the crystal as Sarah opened her eyes and became aware of her surroundings. It took her a second to realize she'd been placed in a spell, but when she did the scornful look she shot him made him laugh. When he joined her, he was shocked at what greeted him.

"Momma!" the little blond haired mismatched eyed boy said as he ran up to the two of them. "Look! Look what Papa taught me!"  
When the boy held out the crystal to Sarah she couldn't help but smirk. _Of course,_ she thought, _teach him the showy part of his powers._  
Kneeling down to the little boy, Sarah took the crystal he offered her. When she made the crystal disappear the little boy gave a slight pout.  
"Momma! I worked so hard for that one!" he protested, near tears.  
Picking up the little boy, Sarah looked into his eyes, so much like his father's, and knew that it was just a spell, no more real than a dream yet she ached for the little boy who could be her son. When she formed a crystal of her own, this one in the shape of a crescent moon and held it out to the little boy he laughed in delight as the moon changed from blue to red.  
Looking over at Jareth, the boy said, "Teach me that trick! I want to do like Momma can."  
Laughing, Jareth wrapped his arms around the little boy and as Sarah watched father and son she was content. The cooing coming from the corner wall of the room brought Sarah's eyes to rest on a crib and the little child who happily waved her arms.  
When the child saw her the little one held up her hands to be picked up. As Sarah gently scooped up her daughter in her arms she couldn't keep the wonder from her face. She felt Jareth approach her from behind, still holding their son in his arms. Turning to face him, tears in her eyes, Sarah looked at Jareth.  
"Our children," she whispered in awe, "our beautiful magickal children."

Seeing Sarah near tears wasn't at all what Jareth had expected to happen. True, Sarah knew it was a spell, yet she didn't know that this was their future, that is, if she chose to be his Queen. Judging by the clothes she wore, the future Sarah had embraced not only him but her role and magick as the Goblin Queen. She wore a dress of black, the material looked to be made of silk, but as she moved the colors changed from black, to purple, to blue, the colors rippled with her every movement. She even wore gloves, though to give her credit the gloves looked so shear that they could've been made from spider's webs. Holding their son, Jareth could do nothing but admire Sarah.  
"Papa," the little boy said, "I want to learn more magick!"  
Chuckling, Jareth shifted the boy to one hip and produced a crystal. After he'd flicked it across his hand several times he held it in the air, as the crystal shifted to a soap bubble, the image of Sarah in her white ballroom dress and sparkles in her hair floated just out of reach of the little boy.  
"Hey!" the little boy exclaimed excitedly, "That's Momma!"

Seeing the big, scary, intimidating Goblin King show off for his son made Sarah laugh as he held the boy while manipulating a crystal, smiling at the picture father and son made, Sarah glanced down at her little girl. The little one had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. Setting the baby down in her crib, Sarah then turned to the little boy who was watching the image of her in the Crystal Ballroom.  
When the image was replaced by a picture of Jareth in his royal attire, much as he had been dressed that night, with the blue overcoat and white breeches, the boy pouted yet continued to watch the scene play out. When Jareth and Sarah began dancing in the image the boy clapped his hands.  
Without warning the soap bubbles popped the moment Sarah felt someone call to her in the back of her mind. Jareth glanced over to her and when she nodded he set the boy down just as Hoggle came through the door. The elf looked expectantly toward Jareth and then Sarah. Walking past her boy she placed a kiss on his forehead telling him silently to be good. When hand in hand Jareth and Sarah walked out the door she stopped to give Hoggle a pat on the back. As the King and Queen walked together to the throne room, their son watched in awe at his powerful parents.

When the wish was made Jareth's first reaction was to hide this part of their future from Sarah. The fact that she was the one to take his hand and start for the throne room shocked him near speechless. As they walked, Jareth was hesitant to see what awaited the Goblin King and Queen. With one last squeeze from Sarah's hand the two walked into the throne room.  
The auburn haired boy sat in the middle of the throne room surrounded by Goblins who tried their best to entertain the child. Jareth and Sarah checked on the babe before going to confront the person who had wished the child away.

Looking down at the mother who had wished the boy away, the Goblin Queen felt nothing but cold calm. The boy's house was a wreck, unidentifiable objects were strewn throughout the little one room apartment, and the boy's mother didn't even seem concerned that her child was gone. She wasn't even worried about getting him back. She'd made no plea for the child.  
Disgust filled Sarah and with loathing she addressed the woman, "What's said is said," glancing around the room momentarily she smirked at what she had to do next. Producing the crystal and waving it before the older woman Sarah continued, "It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. Do you want it?"  
Without hesitation the mother accepted the crystal and forgot her wished away child. Now the mortal woman would never dream again, those dreams were locked away inside the crystal.  
Returning to the Underground felt welcome to Sarah and shaking her head, Sarah fought the urge to go and drag the woman with her to the Underground to be tortured. On returning to the throne room Jareth picked up the child and gave it to Sir Didymus to give the next Goblin parents that wanted a child.

When the formalities of getting the child settled in were over Jareth led Sarah back to their bedchamber. After closing the door he turned and faced his Queen with more than a little apprehension. Her sad eyes were the only clue Jareth had that hinted at her unhappiness. When Sarah sat on the edge of the bed looking weary Jareth went and stood before her, a sense of foreboding filling his heart.  
"Jareth," she began, "as much as I love those two precious children in there," at that she pointed across the room to the door leading to the nursery, "I don't even know if any of this is real!"  
Jareth hugged Sarah to him and whispered, "Sarah, I love you," into her hair.  
As the spell shifted Jareth prayed with all his heart that Sarah would accept him with everything she had.

When conscious thought returned to Sarah's bewildered mind she opened her eyes to find herself in her own bedroom where she rightfully belonged. There was no hint of the Goblin King anywhere and upon looking at her reflection she saw she was her eighteen year old self not the much older dream version had been.  
Silently cursing herself for once again dreaming of the Goblin King and the Labyrinth, Sarah walked over to her vanity and sat down on the chair there. Looking in the mirror she was shocked at the tears that fell from her eyes.  
_I'm too old for this!_ Sarah thought angrily. _I'm too old to still believe in magick and daydream about places that don't exist._ Try as hard as she could she couldn't explain why waking up in her own bed had made her cry.

_I want to go Underground.  
Where nothing ever hurts again._


	4. Spells

Chapter Four

Pacing his throne room, Jareth mentally kicked himself for not thinking the plan all the way through. He held a crystal in his right hand watching as Sarah lay curled up on her bed. He could see the tears that still fell from her eyes.  
Jareth couldn't help but worry if the spell that showed her the future they could have together had been going too far. He worried that in showing her he'd managed to just push her away even more. When the spell had left her in her bedroom, Jareth was unhurried to bring her back to the Underground, besides, Jareth amended, Sarah wasn't even Aboveground at all. Now surely more than ever Sarah would hate him for thinking she could be a normal mortal ever again.

When Sarah finally stopped crying and got the nerve to go face her step-mother and her father the image of a red haired beast behind her in the mirror caught Sarah off guard.  
"Sawah?" Ludo asked her looking mournful, "Why did you leave us again, Sawah? Sawah and Ludo friends?"  
"Oh Ludo!" Sarah exclaimed, "Of course we're friends!"  
"Then why, Lady Sara?" asked Sir Didymus, replacing the image of Ludo in her mirror, "Why do you keep leaving us behind, My Lady?"  
"I didn't leave you." Sarah whispered.  
"But you did." Hoggle said from the mirror. "You left us because you don't love us enough." With that he disappeared.  
Overwhelmed with sadness Sarah walked to her bedroom door only to find herself face to face with the outer edge of the Labyrinth.  
The shock on her face was quickly replaced with a scowl. "Damn you, Jareth!" she screamed.

Coming up behind Sarah as she cursed at the top of her lungs, most of it aimed at him, Jareth wasn't surprised that just by whispering in her ear that he could make her jump. "Now Sarah," he said, his voice like silk, "that's no way to treat your King." His arrogant smirk faltered as he saw the raw hurt and rage mingled in her eyes.  
Her disdainful reply of, "Fuck you," made him laugh.  
When she violently wrenched at his shirt and pulled him to her, Jareth could feel his eyes widen. When she went to slap his face, Jareth grabbed her wrist and stopped it midair. "No, Sarah," he growled, "you do not want to do that, love. I may deserve your insults, but you will never raise a hand to me. I am King and should be treated as such."  
"You are not my King," she snapped at him, "you are just a hurtful, spiteful man."  
Grabbing Sarah around the waist, Jareth transported them inside his bedchambers where, at least there, no subject of his would over hear Sarah's ranting against him.  
Looking her dead in the eyes, Jareth caught her and pulled her so she was standing before him, their bodies barely touching. "I warned you, Sarah," he began, "I warned you the first time you were here that I could be cruel."

Hearing him say those words sparked anger in Sarah, an anger she had never experienced before. "You went too far, you bastard." She spat out as if the act of talking to him was a disgusting act.  
"All I did was show you the future we could have, Sarah," he sighed looking solemn, "The future we will have if you just accept and become my Queen."  
Sarah's mouth went slack in shock.  
_Why?_ She thought _I can't trust you. Love just sometimes isn't enough. _On shaky legs she walked to the bed and sat down.  
"It was just a spell, Jareth," she smirked trying to rationalize her great disappointment. "Just like that Crystal Ballroom you conjured up."  
Laughter was the last thing she expected to come out of Jareth's mouth. When he turned to her, smiling, Sarah knew she'd said something she was later going to regret.  
"Oh, Sarah," he said laughter evident in his tone, "That was real, the only part that was spelled was how you got in the room and how you got out."  
When she only stared at Jareth unbelievingly, he held out his hand to her. Tentatively she took placed her had in his gloved one and when he raised it to his lips to kiss, Sarah's eyes narrowed accusingly. She must have been too focused on him for when she glanced around the room she found herself standing in the Ballroom that she'd believed hadn't existed.

Watching Sarah look around in completely open wonder made Jareth's heart pound nervously. He'd yet to figure out a way to tell Sarah-rather, remind her-of the fact she couldn't return Aboveground but he would wait on reminding her, at least until she forgave him for the spell he'd conjured in the hopes of her realizing that she could and would be happy here with him if she only agreed.  
He still wasn't certain why the spell had sent her to the Aboveground illusion. Truth be told he was guessing it was her desire to be away from the faces of their children and how happy they'd all be. The spell probably picked up on her desire to go Aboveground that it created that illusion. Why her friends were there showed that she really didn't want to leave the Underground behind all together, just a part of it, just him.  
"I don't understand, Jareth," she began, "If I can't return Aboveground to live, why put a spell on me to make me believe I could go home?"  
Jareth couldn't meet her gaze as he admitted, "I didn't. The spell took over. It responded to your wanting to return home." He walked over to stand behind her. "You had a choice, Sarah. You chose me." The last was growled in her ear, his emotions starting to run haywire inside of him.  
"I know!" she snapped whirling around to face him. "I can't help but love you!" Sarah's hand came up to cover her mouth on a sob. "I've tried not to," Sarah said weakly, "It was wrong to have such feelings for you, even when you scared me so much."  
"Sarah," Jareth murmured his gaze soft as he looked at her. "Why fight your heart so much? Why fight me so much?"  
He walked around the room, pacing, trying to soothe his frazzled nerves. It wouldn't do to get angry over Sarah's childish nature. She loved him. He knew that without a doubt her heart was his. It was convincing Sarah of his love that would be the hardest.

Sarah's heart hurt and she didn't know why. She just didn't know if trusting Jareth was the smartest thing to do. He was the same guy who'd taken her little brother away. He was still the stubborn, arrogant Goblin King, but she knew the real Jareth. The one he did best to make her happy but he was still the bad guy, wasn't he?  
_I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me._  
Which was the real Jareth? Which was the one that she expected him to be? Was the Goblin King the real him, or was the loving Jareth he was now the real him?  
"I wish I knew the real you." Sarah whispered to Jareth's back as he continued to pace the Ballroom.  
Turning, he looked at her with a solemn smile on his lips, "As you wish, my love."

Jareth moved to take Sarah's hand in his. "Close your eyes, Sarah." He murmured in her ear.  
When her eyes fluttered closed, Jareth wrapped his arms around her and transported her to the one place she'd get her wish. Undine Lake was visible from atop the little hill that Jareth had transported to he held Sarah, waiting for her to open her eyes. Jareth fought off the urge to kiss Sarah's eyes to make them open.  
"You can look now, Sarah." He murmured with a chuckle.  
When he led her to the edge of Undine Lake, the lake rippled with the movements of the water Fae that lived within it. He smiled at Sarah's awe of the magickal Lake which had been hidden to her much like the rest of the Underground's true form had been during her first visit Underground.  
They stood by the lake, both content to watch as the Lesser Fae moved about, changing the Lake's surface color every time they danced past. Smiling, Jareth watched his Sarah enjoy the one place he still had left as a sanctuary to him.

The Lake changed from cerulean blue, to purple, to red, and to green as the little faeries danced beneath the surface. Sarah couldn't help but watch in awe at the little water Fae. When Jareth turned to her, she couldn't help but smile at him. She was glad he'd shown her this little surprise.  
Sarah leaned forward to peer down at the surface closer; she bent down so far Jareth was afraid she would fall into the lake. Reflected back at Sarah was an image of Jareth and based on the owl like outfit he wore and the exhausted expression on his face Sarah guessed it was sometime before or during the time she had beaten the Labyrinth. In the mirror like surface of the Lake, Sarah saw a miserably Jareth who looked as if he were on the verge of collapse.  
Sarah watched as Jareth went to sit upon his throne a crystal in his hand. The crystal reflected the image of Sarah playing with the friends she had made during her time in the Underground. As Sarah watched the image of Jareth, Sarah knew inside herself that Jareth's heart was breaking as he watched her worlds away from him. At that moment, Sarah made up her mind.  
"No one blames you," Jareth said after a while, cupping her face in both of his leather-covered hands, "For walking away."  
Caught up in Jareth's mismatched gaze, Sarah licked her suddenly dry lips, wishing he'd kiss her. Closing her eyes, Sarah waited for Jareth's kiss. The kiss was sweet, chaste, and perfect for her first kiss, Sarah thought. When Jareth hugged her closer to him Sarah felt almost giddy with pleasure.  
Smiling against his lips Sarah murmured, "I love you."  
"I love you, Sarah." Jareth replied pulling away only long enough to say the words.  
When the water Fae sprayed crystal water on the Goblin King and his Queen-to-be the water shined clear and symbolized the acceptance of the King and his new Queen.


	5. New Beginnings

Chapter Five

Plans for Sarah's coronation were in full swing and within two days the Underground would have a new Queen. Every Fae whether powerful or otherwise came to pay their vows to the new Goblin Queen and to greet their King. All the Fae of the Underground gathered to see the human born girl that had captured the Goblin King's heart. With two days to go until Sarah's coronation, the castle was filled with the Fae, all wanting to see the little mortal who would be Queen.  
_Down in the Underground you'll find someone true.  
_Softly singing to himself, Jareth watched as Sarah spun around in the dress she would wear for her coronation. It was a dress that hugged her curves well, its black design crafted to look like spider's webs, its sleeves dragged longer than Sarah's arms and dangled down in one corner, the skirt was loose and the black was surrounded by blue, red, and purple, much like the dress she'd worn in the spelled future.  
When she turned to smile over at him, Jareth couldn't help but tug her down and place just the briefest of kisses to her lips. When Sarah pulled away was the exact moment that the wish whispered through Jareth's mind.  
_"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away, right now!"_ the wish whispered at the back of his mind.  
_Damn it,_ Jareth thought, _not only was his castle overrun with other Fae creatures but now he had a wished away child to deal with. _Glancing over at Sarah, he saw her eyes were wide and when he nodded and saw understanding dawn on her face he knew she'd heard it too. Another sign that the Underground had already accepted her as the Goblin Queen, holding out his hand for her, the two went Aboveground.  
Upon seeing the living conditions of the little girl that had been wished away, Jareth had no doubt the girl would be better off Underground. After dealing with the father who had wished her away, Jareth and Sarah went back to watch over the man who would try to brave the Labyrinth. With uncertainty, Jareth transported Sarah with him to the throne room.

Sarah went to the little brown haired girl and scooped her up in her arms. The thin baby was skinny and deathly underweight. Holding the little girl in her arms she hugged the baby to her. _Oh how could anyone be so cruel?_ Sarah wondered.  
"We can't give her back, Jareth," she said her voice breaking, "Oh who could ever do that to you?" She cooed to the smiling beautiful baby in her arms.  
Though the baby was so thin she still smiled up as Sarah held her, happy for the attention. When Sarah replaced the baby girl in the crib that stood in the middle of the throne room she turned to Jareth and standing beside him watched as the man wandered the first part of the Labyrinth.  
"He can't win." Sarah said, her voice calm, emotionless, "He's not getting the baby back, only to mistreat her all over again."  
_How could anyone mistreat their child?_ Sarah wondered, the memory of her daughter that she'd held in the spell still livid in her mind. With one last glance at the baby in the crib Sarah embraced her powers and place as the Goblin Queen.

Jareth felt the rush of magick as Sarah embraced her powers and in truth embraced him and the Underground. When he turned to face the Goblin Queen, he couldn't keep the awe from his face at the changes that embracing the magick had done to Sarah's appearance.  
As in the spell that had showed their future, Sarah held herself regally, her hair had changed from the rich dark brown to black. Her dress hadn't changed, just was outshone by the power that radiated from her.  
When she turned to look at him, Jareth didn't miss the spark of amusement that shone in her eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at her, "Immortality suits you, my dear." He stated.  
Placing a kiss on his lips, Sarah said, "You're such a sweet talker, my King."  
With a chuckle, Jareth pulled Sarah down onto his lap and the pair sat on the throne, "Only for you, my love." He murmured, "Now we must focus on the Labyrinth."

Sitting on Jareth's lap, Sarah watched as he manipulated a crystal in his hands watching the man run in circles in the Labyrinth. Less than three hours left on the clock and the man had barely made it out of the first perimeter of the Labyrinth.  
Jareth seemed to be absent mindedly trying to occupy himself with the crystal when suddenly the image of the man changed to an image of Toby. With a gasp, Sarah watched as Toby crawled across what looked to be the kitchen floor and with a pang Sarah realized how much she missed him.  
Silently, a tear slipped down her cheek.  
_Oh, Toby, _she thought, _I'm sorry but I belong here._  
When Jareth stiffened Sarah knew he hadn't missed the sight of her tears. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she saw that he was watching her cautiously, not knowing what to say, Sarah leaned her head on his chest. As he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her, Sarah couldn't help but sigh contentedly. She closed her eyes on the image of Toby in the crystal.  
"I love you, Sarah." Jareth whispered in her ear.

_Damn,_ Jareth thought, watching Sarah's reaction to the image of Toby in the crystal. He hadn't meant to make the crystal show an image of her baby brother. The crystal must have been picking up on Sarah's powers and responded to such power by showing her what she wanted most to see.  
_I really need to show her how to control her magick, _Jareth reasoned as he held Sarah in his arms. Both reacted when the child in the crib started to whimper, both turning in the direction of the saddened sound, both ready to tend to the child. Yet it was Sarah that the baby reached her arms up for to be picked up. Reluctantly, Jareth let Sarah tend to the child. As he conjured up a bottle for the child to drink from, Jareth moved so he was behind Sarah, cradling her body against his, her back to his front, and moving in a way that as he wrapped his arms around Sarah he was also holding the baby.  
The girl greedily drank from the bottle, her bright gray eyes shining and Jareth felt Sarah's anger towards the father deepen. Cradling the baby in his arms he felt his wife shake with the force of her anger.  
_My wife,_ Jareth thought in awe, because in truth, by Underground law they were already married, but he knew that Sarah would want a traditional mortal wedding complete with ceremony and wedding rings. When Jareth felt the glow of magick near his chest, he knew that the Labyrinth was responding to his thoughts, knowing without looking that two identical rings now rest on the same chain as his medallion. With a smirk, Jareth realized he'd need all the help he could get, for his Queen would still be the strong willed girl who had bested the Labyrinth, therefore the Labyrinth would grant whatever wish or desire that Sarah had.  
Shaking slightly from the thought, Jareth realized that if Sarah ever realized the amount of power she had over the Underground he knew that things where never again going to be dull.

When the clock struck the thirteenth hour both the Goblin King and Queen made their way to the man huddled in the oubliette. After he had fallen down the hole the man had refused to go any further. Thus, the baby would remain Underground.  
"You have failed," Jareth's voice slithered silkily along Sarah's skin making her shiver in the dark, "the baby will remain here forever." The man didn't argue or even beg for the child back. He said nothing as he lay in the dirt, as if his time in the Labyrinth had struck him mute. He had given up. "The babe is no longer your concern." Jareth continued. He let the silence stretch before, with a wave of his hand, the man disappeared from sight.  
"Where did you send him?" Sarah asked, her voice sounding small and ordinary in comparison to Jareth's smooth voice.  
When no reply came Sarah felt panic bubble in her chest. "Jareth," she whispered, straining to hear movement because her sight was useless in the dark oubliette, only still darkness greeted her plea.  
"He left you down here." Came the feminine voice from Sarah's left. The voice sounded dainty, like the person the voice belonged to was fragile, breakable.  
"Who are you?" asked Sarah, narrowing her eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of the speaker. _And why are you down here,_ she thought.  
"I am Nicneven," the voice responded, sounding like bells, the speaker had moved, the voice coming from in front of Sarah. "I displeased the King, so I was sent here."  
Sarah began to back up, uncertain what the girl could've done to displease Jareth.  
"What did you do?" Sarah stammered.  
"I tried to kill you." The voice answered in a high, child-like voice.  
Panic gripped Sarah's heart in a death grip.

Transporting the man from the oubliette to the Aboveground took no time at all and when Jareth transported out of the oubliette to the throne room he went to the crib where the baby lay cooing softly to herself.  
"She'll be better off here in the castle until she's got some weight to her." He said to Sarah.  
When no reply came he turned to glance her way and when empty air was all that greeted him, Jareth immediately sat the baby girl down and transported himself back to the oubliette.  
Remaining in the throne room, Jareth cursed as he realized the oubliette the man had landed in was the same one Nicneven had been banished to. _Damn, _he thought,_ I should've sealed the damn thing up to trap her for good._  
Near desperation, Jareth produced a crystal to check up on Sarah. When the crystal remained blank only showing him a distorted view of the floor, Jareth knew Nicneven was shielding the oubliette from his powers.  
With a flick of his wrist, Jareth sent a silent plea to the Labyrinth to guard and protect its Queen. Sending the magick through the Labyrinth was the only help he could give his Sarah.

Sarah could feel the magick spinning around her and intuitively Sarah could tell that the woman was using all her magick up to shield the oubliette, but from what Sarah didn't know. When a slight movement ruffled the edges of her skirt, Sarah knew the girl had moved closer.  
"What could a mere mortal girl have that I don't?" the voice hissed maliciously, "Picking a mortal slip of a girl over the Princess of the Faeries?"  
Sarah could feel the girl's hatred for her almost as if it were a solid thing. She silently prayed somehow that Jareth could break through her shields.  
"And then he goes and leaves you down here." the voice was circling her now. "Practically delivered you right to me!" the woman cackled.  
"He didn't leave me." Sarah stated, again her voice paled in comparison to the Fae creature before her.  
"Then why are you stuck down here, mortal?" the last word was spat at her face.  
_He didn't leave me down here._ Sarah thought, _He was tricked into leaving without me. _Frustrated, Sarah kicked out at the air, _I hate being helpless._ Anger breathed into Sarah and she stubbornly made her way around the voice.  
"Nicneven, heir to the Faery Kingdom," the words spilled out of Sarah, words she didn't remember thinking, "your magick has no power here, not anymore, not in MY Labyrinth."  
With a hiss any cat would've been jealous of Nicneven lunged for Sarah, slicing her arm with her hidden Mistle Toe dagger, but Sarah could feel the magick return and the oubliette was illuminated by a great flash of light at the Labyrinth engulfed Nicneven and she disappeared. Sarah got a glimpse of blonde-ash hair and mismatched eyes before her world went black, the pain in her arm the only feeling in her body.

_He'd been too late._  
The sight of Sarah, her eyes blurred and unfocused, staring ahead as blood ran down her left arm, broke Jareth's control.  
_He hadn't been fast enough.  
He'd let her down.  
He was useless.  
_Cupping Sarah's face in his hands he silently pleaded for her to snap out of the trance. Letting his magick roam over her body he felt the poison beginning to change her body. He knew by the brand of poison that Nicneven had held a Mistle Toe dagger, deadly to any Fae, but Sarah wasn't Fae born, yet the dagger could still do harm to her immortal form. Scooping her up in his arms, he took her to the one place she would heal, if she chose to.

_It hurt.  
Pain. If she was dying, wouldn't the pain stop?  
Water, running water and pain.  
A voice, male, but what was the voice saying?  
Jareth? Was it Jareth?  
Silence, nothing.  
Water. Warm, It tingles, no pain, not anymore, Heaven?  
Maybe, but what about Jareth? Where? Where was he?  
Lights, bright and blue. Singing? Yes, singing.  
The Water Fae, _Sarah realized, _but what was she doing in Undine Lake?_  
At that thought, Sarah blacked out.

_Warm, she was warm, and dry, the pain was gone and she was being held by warm, strong arms._  
"Jareth," she murmured hoarsely, her throat burned.  
His arms tightened around her, he snuggled closer. "Sarah," he murmured in her hair, "Don't ever scare me like that again." He kissed her neck. "Promise me, Sarah." He ordered, his breath tickling her neck.  
"I promise, Jareth." She responded.

_Life can be easy.  
It's not always swell.  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl.  
Cause it hurts like hell.  
But down in the Underground  
You'll find someone true.  
A land serene,  
A crystal moon._


	6. The Ceremony

Chapter Six

The morning of Sarah's coronation all the rooms and even outside the Castle, was decorated with glossy black and blue streamers, the multitude of flowers that littered the Castle halls were gifted to Sarah by the Demi Fae of Undine Lake. They had created the blue crystal flowers from the tears and power Sarah had shed during the healing process she had to go through to be rid of the poison Nicneven's Mistletoe dagger, the one she had cut her with. She hadn't died because of the fact that she wasn't Fae born. If she had been, the dagger would have killed her immediately. Being immortal, as she was now, the dagger could've done irrevocable damage, but all Sarah had from the cut was a very permanent tattoo of a lily flower, compliments of the Demi Fae that had healed her. The lily was a symbol of the pledge the Demi Fae had given to Sarah to symbolize their loyalty to the Goblin Queen. Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo stood outside Jareth's and Sarah's bedchamber door waiting to escort the Goblin King and Queen to the throne room where everyone was gathered.

Sarah nervously fidgeted with her blue dress; the only black in the dress was a little sash that went around her waist. As she smoothed the skirt of the midnight blue dress she noticed Jareth staring at her, the mirror she was standing before reflected Jareth over her right shoulder. He didn't try to hide the fact that he was watching her.  
She took the time to appreciate him in all his glory in a black shirt, black pants and midnight blue cape. He matched her perfectly, his mismatched gaze shown in the mirror with a glow of their own. She stood there, uncertain of what to do. She was having trouble breathing; her heart was beating a fast tempo she guessed that Jareth could feel the out of control beat.  
_Why do we have to do this? _She thought, _I'm already Queen in the eyes of most of the Demi Fae and to the Underground._ Instinctively though, Sarah knew the other Fae wouldn't accept not having a ceremony and Sarah wasn't sure if the Goblins would consider her Queen until Jareth announced it. Closing her eyes, Sarah hoped everything would go as planned.

All the plans for Sarah's coronation went off without a hitch. Watching his Queen in the mirror minutes before the ceremony, Jareth couldn't help but marvel at the changes becoming an immortal had done to Sarah. She glowed with a light that came from her, signs of her ever increasing powers. She was stronger than any non-born Fae that Jareth had ever known existed.  
He stood there, his hand coming up to the wedding ring for Sarah that still hung from around his neck on his medallion's chain. He watched as she smoothed her dress once again. _She's nervous,_ he realized, _the Sarah Williams, conqueror of the Labyrinth was nervous over her coronation. _Moving up behind her, Jareth put his arms around her waist, hugging her to him. He leaned into her and nuzzled her neck.  
"You'll do fine, my love." He murmured into her ear, "They all adore you already. Just think of this as a party of sorts."  
She turned to face him and stood on tiptoe to place a kiss on his lip. She was smiling up at him, her eyes shining. "I have something for you." He said, holding her at arm's length. "Close your eyes."  
When she closed her eyes, Jareth placed the ring on her finger and lifted her hand to kiss it. Her eyes fluttered open and Jareth smiled as her eyes widened at the sight of the gold wedding ring engraved with the same design that was on his medallion.

_A wedding ring, _thought Sarah with wonder. _He got me a wedding ring but-._  
"How did you know?" she asked, still admiring the ring.  
When Jareth laughed, she glared up at him. "I take it you like it?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Yes," she breathed, still in awe.  
She let out a squeal of surprise when Jareth picked her up and spun her around. "My Sarah," he whispered before he sealed their promise with a kiss.  
All too soon, to Sarah anyway, Hoggle knocked on the door to announce that it was time to make their way to the throne room. Smiling nervously to her dear friends as she walked out into the hall, she couldn't help but notice how her heart seemed ready to beat out of her chest.  
"Sawah, pretty," Ludo rumbled, his toothy grin making Sarah laugh.  
"Yes, brother Ludo," commented Sir Didymus, "the Lady Sarah looks very pretty."  
"You do look pretty," Hoggle said softly.  
"Positively enchanting," murmured Jareth from behind her, taking her arm and placing it on his elbow, "Shall we my dear Sarah?"  
"Well," Sarah replied, "might as well get it over with."

Jareth looked out at the assembled Seelie Fae that had come to witness the coronation of his mortal born wife, he had expected them, just not this many of them to attend. He could see his Goblins who had all gathered themselves around the outer edge of the throne room. The throne room was large, but it just barely managed to hold all the beings in it. With just a thought, the castle shifted, and the throne room expanded to allow everyone access and enough room to maneuver comfortably.  
He stood on the dais and raised his arms outspread for silence. When the crowd fell silent Jareth began the ceremony. "I, Jareth, the Goblin King," his voice rang, echoing with authority, "present to the Seelie Fae and my loyal subjects, Sarah, the Goblin Queen."  
He turned and watched as Sarah made her way to stand beside him. Her dress swirled around her body as she moved, looking breathtakingly beautiful. Jareth found that keeping his mask of indifference in place was-at that moment-the hardest thing for him to do in a long while.  
As he grasped her hand in his, he motioned for Sir Didymus to come forward with Sarah's crown. Jareth delicately picked up the crown and just before he bent to place it on her head a voice sliced through the silence, making Jareth freeze in place.  
"A mortal cannot be Goblin Queen," the voice echoed in the silence, "She must prove she's enough of an Immortal, powerful enough, to deserve the throne."

Sarah's blood froze. Her heart stopped, she didn't know who had spoken, but she knew what lay ahead wasn't going to be easy. Watching Jareth's face, Sarah knew this was going to be bad.

Under Jareth's murderous gaze the crowd parted to reveal the speaker, and in hindsight he knew he should've expected this. Of course, she would be the one to speak up. The Queen of the Seelie Faeries, Queen Mab, Nicneven's mother and standing next to her was Nicneven herself. How she had managed to make her way back to the Goblin City was unknown to Jareth.  
He silently swore that he would get his revenge. With a sarcastic smirk that revealed his slightly pointed teeth Jareth greeted Queen Mab and Princess Nicneven.

Seeing Jareth smile that way caused the hair on the back of Sarah's neck to stand on end. "To what do we owe the pleasure, Queen Mab of the Seelie Faeries?" his voice slithered down Sarah's spine in a dangerous caress and she noticed that Nicneven shivered.  
_Why the hell won't she go away? _Sarah thought, _all she does is cause trouble. _  
"How can we permit a mortal-born creature to stand beside you as Queen of the Goblins?" Queen Mab continued talking to the crowd more than to Jareth. "How can we allow this?" At the question to the crowd, a ripple of uncertainty washed over the assembled Fae.  
Jareth's face remained emotionless, while inside Sarah felt as if her nerves where a jumbled mess.

"Now Queen Mab," Jareth sneered, "Why are you so intent to disrupt my wife's coronation?" He emphasized the words my and wife to prove a point. There was a ripple of movement as the words sank in. The look of shock on Nicneven's face was priceless in Jareth's opinion, but what she said next would change his way of thinking.  
"Prove it." Nicneven hissed.

_Prove it? How?_ Sarah wondered n_othing made sense. She'd known in the pit of her stomach that this-or something like this-would happen_.  
"If she really is powerful enough to be Queen," Nicneven continued, "then she should be able to pass a few trails."  
"I second the motion for a trail." Queen Mab said without hesitation.  
_What?_ Sarah thought w_hat trial? _  
"Why are you so intent on ruining this?" Jareth's voice was deadly.  
"We aren't ruining it," sneered Nicneven, "We are simply making sure she is strong enough to rule beside you as Goblin Queen."

_Damn it, _Jareth fumed, _they're just using this as another way to try and tear us apart. Damn those conniving little b-._  
"What, do you think she isn't strong enough?" Queen Mab asked, cutting through Jareth's thoughts. Mab smirked as she knew Jareth was cornered and could not deny the test.  
"No, Sarah is strong enough." Jareth's cold, distant voice replied not missing a beat. "My wife's coronation will continue."  
Before he could turn to place the crown on Sarah's head Nicneven's voice rose higher. "The coronation will continue, if she can pass the trial first." Nicneven spoke in such a way that it was evident that she didn't think Sarah could pass.  
Jareth had had enough. There was no way around it Sarah had to go through the trial, or no Fae would let the fact that she refused a challenge to rest, she had to prove her strength.

"I accept." Sarah's voice came out clear and strong. _I have no other choice, _she thought,_ they won't give up until I prove them wrong. _  
She could see the reaction of the crowd as surprise of her agreement made a visible ripple go through the Fae gathered. Nicneven looked smug and Queen Mab looked like a cat who'd gotten the canary.  
Sarah had a moment to wonder if agreeing was the wrong thing to do before she was suddenly struck blind and deaf.  
Jareth knew Sarah would agree. She wouldn't have been the woman he loved is she hadn't. His strong willed Sarah, so brave. He knew the moment the enchantment had been placed on her because she simply just stood there, her eyes clouded over, and at that moment he could've killed Mab and Nicneven with his bare hands.  
"The trial is simply this," Queen Mab announced to the room, her gaze looked on Jareth's face waiting for his reaction to the news, "she will forget everything she has ever known of the Underground, and of course you."  
Much to Mab's disappointment, Jareth's face remained neutral, but not without much effort on his part to control his anger. "She will either recognize you with her power or she won't be strong enough to see the magick in you." Mab continued, still trying to rile up Jareth's anger further. "You will look, for all intense and purposes, like a mortal." Mab said the last word as if it were a curse word. "You are not to assist her; doing so will null the trial. The trial will make it seem as if you are a student in her school, a being of her normal life."  
Nicneven smiled in triumph. _Always so sure of yourself aren't you, _Jareth thought.  
"Let the trial begin!" Mab said, and the chant was echoed by numerous Fae, the rest kept quiet, and with a clap of Mab's hand the trail began.


	7. The New Queen

Chapter Seven

Sarah was bored out of her mind. Every day the same old thing, nothing ever really changed. Sarah wanted to scream from frustration. Walking home from after school rehearsal for the fall play, Sarah found herself thinking about the book that was tucked away in her back pack, _The Labyrinth._  
_If only things like that were real.  
_"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away, right now!" Sarah whispered under her breath as she crossed the street. A slight downpour had started that morning and had begun to pick up slightly and was now a heavy shower. Sarah pulled the hood of her sweatshirt tighter around her head. Miserably, continued walking home.  
_What, did you really expect something to happen? _A little voice in Sarah's head ridiculed her. In truth, she knew nothing would happen, but she had hoped. Every now and then she found herself wondering why this world was so dull. This really couldn't be all there was. Where was magick and adventure but Sarah had been taught that real magick and creatures like the Fae didn't exist. It didn't stop her from wishing there was one.  
As she crossed the street in front of her neighborhood Sarah was too lost in her thoughts to notice the truck speeding towards her.

He had to hurry. To get Sarah to pass the trials Mab had set, Jareth had to find a way for her to see the magick and power that surrounded him. Silently, Jareth followed her as she made her way home. I wasn't really Aboveground, they were very much Underground, but in Sarah's eyes and in Jareth's as well, they were walking the streets of any ordinary Aboveground town.  
The squeals of tires on wet pavement shocked Jareth out of his worried stupor. Jareth sprang into action before he could think; he'd grabbed Sarah and pushed her out of the way. With a thought Jareth redirected the out of control vehicle away from where he and Sarah stood. Not caring where the reckless driver ended up, Jareth let the vehicle careen out of control, striking the side of another car going the opposite way.  
The truck forgotten, Jareth worriedly glanced at Sarah, who sat in a puddle of water a few feet away from him. Her clothes were dry even though the rain still fell and the fact that she sat in water. Courtesy of the Demi Fae that had been smitten by the Queen-to-be Sarah could now control water. If she realized that fact, Jareth didn't know.

Sarah sat in the middle of the road, in shock, staring at the car that had missed hitting her by a hair and now was currently smashed into another car not ten feet away. Dimly, Sarah could hear the two drivers arguing but Sarah's main focus was not staring up at her blonde Knight in Shining Armor like a mindless bimbo. Out of the corner of her eye Sarah studied her savior dressed in all black clothing. He looked to be maybe a few years older than her, but not by much, his blonde hair was a mass of fly away locks. Vaguely, in the back of Sarah's mind, she registered that her clothes were dry, even though she sat in a puddle of water and rain still fell in sheets.  
Finally, Sarah turned to look at the man who might just have saved her life and all she could do was blink up at him, her mind refusing to register anything other than shock. That was the exact moment that Sarah noticed a strange sort of light was emanating from him, the man gave off a blue-black aura that Sarah knew was in no way normal.

With a worried glance Jareth looked down at Sarah, she still sat there with a stunned expression on her face. "Sarah, are you alright?" He asked her, his brow creased in worry.  
Her eyes widened when he said her name. Now he knew he'd have a hard time explaining things to her. "How do you know my name?" she asked, panic beginning to rise in her voice.  
Jareth could see that Sarah was shivering, without a word he simply held out his hand to her and helped her to stand. "Come on, Sarah." He murmured, "We need to get you inside, you're shivering."  
Jareth led her across the street and turned onto her block. She stiffened as he led the way to her house. He swore again for not letting her lead the way. "How do you know where I live?" her voice was almost near hysteric as she turned to face him with accusing eyes.

When her mysterious knight had first called her name, Sarah had shivered from the way that his voice had slithered down her spine. She'd found it sort of romantic that he'd saved her, but now things were getting a little too creepy. "I think you need to go." Sarah said, walking backwards in order to see him as she walked away, "Thank you….Jareth." She didn't know how she knew his name, she just did, and when she turned around and ran, Sarah didn't notice the little book that fell from the opened front pocket of her backpack.

He called after her, she heard him, she just didn't stop running, at least not until she was safely inside her house. She slammed the door and locked it after her. Her heart stammered in her chest. She was a little frightened, but more than that she wasn't bored anymore, she was terrified of what she had unleashed.

Picking up the little red book, Jareth glanced at the title, _The Labyrinth,_ even under a spell his Sarah still thought of the Underground. Smiling, Jareth held the little book up to his chest, cradling it as if it were a beloved child. With a smile lingering on his face, Jareth went and knocked on the front door. He wasn't sure she'd answer, but it was worth a try.  
When she opened the door, he could tell she was shaking. "Sarah, you dropped this," he stated as he held the little book out to her and couldn't help but laugh when she snatched the book from him and clutched it protectively to her chest.  
"T-thank you." She stammered.  
"I take it The Labyrinth is your favorite too." He commented when she went to close the door on his face.  
Her eyes narrowed suspiciously to stare at him. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Through dangers untold and hardships un-numbered I have-."  
"Fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City," she continued, her eyes gleaming.  
"To take back the child you have stolen from me." Jareth said watching her closely.  
"For my power is as great." She smiled up at him and by the ways her eyes lost their suspicion he could tell she was warming up to him.  
"I don't know why she ever said, 'You have no power over me'." Jareth commented, tilting his head to the side in question. "I always thought she'd fallen in love with the Goblin King."  
"She did." Sarah whispered, barely loud enough for Jareth to hear.  
"How do you know?" he asked her, watching closely to her reaction.  
"Well I-I think she did." Then she as if suddenly realizing he still stood in out in the rain, she asked, "Do you want to come in?"  
Smiling, Jareth walked through the door.

_Letting a stranger into the house, what were you thinking? _A little voice scolded Sarah inside her head as she walked into the living room, _you know better._  
_But he saved my life. So he can't be all that bad._ She thought. Then she realized something.  
"You never told me your name." Sarah said half turning to face him. True he hadn't told her his name, but somehow she'd known it.  
"It's Jareth." He replied in that tone he had, almost sarcastic, very arrogant.  
At that moment Sarah recognized the man standing before her; even his attitude was familiar to her. "You're him, aren't you?" she murmured, wonder in her voice. "You're the Goblin King."  
Sarah saw his eyes widen when she said that, her heart felt as if it were stuck in her throat. "Not many people realize I've been named after him." Jareth admitted, "My mother had a sick sense of humor."  
Sarah gave a bark of surprised laughter, "I don't think so." She said still smiling, "I think it suits you."

Jareth sat on the living room coach as Sarah ran upstairs to change her clothes. He furiously racked his brain to find a way to help Sarah to solve the trial. He knew if it was out right magick that he showed her, then the trial would be void. He just didn't know what approach would be best. When Sarah screamed, Jareth was by her side in a flash.

_This isn't my room. It's not my house. It isn't real! _Sarah screamed a scream any horror film would've loved to have.  
She'd went to her room to go change out of her school clothes, but when she'd went up the stairs, a movement out of the corner of her eye had made her stop on the landing just down the hall from her room. If she looked out of the corner of her eye she could see past the walls of the house as if it were see through, but looking directly at the wall, it appeared to be solid. The walls began to shimmer from solid to transparent, Sarah couldn't help but scream.  
When Jareth came running up the stairs she saw out of the corner of her eye an older man, one with long blonde fly away hair and an outfit of royal black attire. Sarah's eyes went wide a moment before she fainted, her hysteria taking over.

Jareth caught Sarah before she hit the floor. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. When he went to lay her on her bed he noticed the illusion of the house was wavering in and out. Looking down at Sarah's unconscious form, Jareth realized she had seen past the illusion, and that was the reason she had screamed. She could've also seen past the glamour he was under but he couldn't be absolutely certain.  
"Sarah?" he pleaded, "Sarah, can you hear me? Wake up." The last was commanded with as little magick in his voice as he could with still having some influence. When she didn't open her eyes, all Jareth could do was cradle her in his arms until she woke up.

Sarah was dreaming about the Labyrinth and the Goblin King, but this dream was nothing new. She more than not always dreamt of the Goblin King and the day when he would come and take her away.  
She knew she should quit fantasizing about such frivolous things, but she couldn't help it. She was enchanted by the Goblin King. She always imagined that he had long blonde hair and two different colored eyes, one black, one blue, and he always had an arrogant look on his face. There was always something cynical and arrogant about him. . Every guy she'd ever met or seen on the street, she compared them to the mighty Goblin King, and none could best him. In her mind the Goblin King was just this side of cruel, but had a caring way about him as well. He was perfect for her.  
Except he wasn't real.  
Until now.

Jareth could see the Labyrinth clearly now. He stood cradling Sarah in his arms; he bent to kiss her forehead and held her tighter to him. He knew she'd be able to beat the trial set out for her but he hadn't known she'd be able to do it in such a short time and without any help from him. She had even more power than he'd even thought possible.  
She was almost as powerful as him and if she broke the spell this fast, her power was already stronger than that of Queen Mab. When Sarah's eyes fluttered open, Jareth smiled and couldn't wait to see the look on Mab and Nicneven's faces when he introduced them to the Goblin Queen.


	8. The King's Heart

Chapter Eight

Sarah smiled up at Jareth as he held her. She watched as the Labyrinth seemed to glow brightly. It was as if the Labyrinth was celebrating. The walls parted, making way for the Goblin King and Queen, making the distance to the castle far shorter than it should have been. The walls of the Labyrinth shrank and moved almost bowing before the pair. Hand in hand the royal couple went to face Queen Mab and Princess Nicneven and together they would banish the pair from their home.

Taking Sarah's hand in his, Jareth led the way to the dais and stood overlooking the assembled Fae. Only several minutes had passed since Queen Mab had challenged Sarah's right as Queen of the Goblins. The shock on Mab and Nicneven's faces was in Jareth's opinion the funniest thing he'd seen in a hundred some odd years. He couldn't keep the smug smirk from his face as he held Sarah's hand up as the Goblins and other Fae cheered.  
Chants of Queen Sarah filled the throne room and Mab and Nicneven silently retreated, but they didn't get far. "Mab and Nicneven," Jareth's voice rang out and instantly quieted the crowd. "You have doubted the Queen and as such are charged with treason for ever doubting my judgment."  
Nicneven hissed in fury. "I will never bow to a mortal! She is not Queen. I was supposed to be Queen!" The Faerie reminded Jareth of a mortal child throwing a fit, her face was reddening and with every word her voice rose in pitch until she was practically screeching.  
Her mother on the other hand, remained silent; the Faerie Queen had grown pale and seemed fragile in that moment, as if she might faint. "I-but-I. " she began shaking, unable to explain.  
"I am King," Jareth bellowed out effectively cutting Mab's statement off. "And as such what I say goes. No excuses, or have you forgotten that Nicneven?" Jareth turned to the dumbstruck Mab, "And you Mab, you should have known better."  
"As you command." Mab said bowing her head slightly.  
A rush of magick was Jareth's only clue to what was going to happen next.

_He will never love you._ A voice whispered through Sarah's mind. _He has gone through numerous females, all prettier and Fae, unlike you. You won't hold his attention long and you'll just be another name to add to the list. _  
Sarah couldn't move, she could only blink and her breathing slowed. In, out, in, out. She could barely inhale anymore.  
_He would never love a mortal like you._ Hissed the voice as it continued, _he doesn't really love you. It's just a spell. _  
Sarah forgot to breathe.  
_Would you like to see the truth? I can lift the spell for you, _the voice promised in a sing song voice.  
Whimpering, Sarah could do nothing as the world blurred in front of her eyes.

When her vision cleared Sarah could see inside her father's and stepmother's bedroom. Toby was in his crib crying and Sarah was standing before a mirror talking to herself. From Sarah's point of view in the mirror she could see herself and the room around her.  
Silently watching her fifteen year old self put on Toby's hat, the red and white striped one that matched the jumper he was wearing, Sarah couldn't help but beg her past self not to say the words. For Sarah knew this night all too well, it was the night she'd wished Toby away and the night she'd learned everything she wished for was real, but what had triggered the spell that had made the Goblin King fall in love with her. Sarah wondered watching as her past self walked over to her parent's bed and sat down, bouncing a little. Sarah continued to watch as her past self began telling the story to Toby.  
_Do you really wish to lift the spell?_ The voice whispered through her mind.  
_Yes, _Sarah thought, _I want the spell that mad Jareth love me lifted._  
Sarah jumped when she realized her past self was once again standing before the mirror. Sarah stared at the girl and grimaced at how childish and selfish she had been that night.  
"But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had granted her certain powers." Sarah's past self said giving the mirror a scowl.  
_No, _Sarah thought in horror, _she had uttered the words that made Jareth love her. His love for her was just the result of a spell, nothing more. _Nicneven had been right.  
_Would you like to erase the spell? _The voice asked sweetly, almost as if it wanted to choke on the words as it said them.  
"Yes!" Sarah screamed, "I lift the spell!"  
Then the world changed.

Sarah stood in the middle of the oubliette, alone, and she had no way out. She had no Hoggle, Sir Didymus, or Ludo. She had no friends to help her this time. Jareth had been generous only because he had been under a spell. He'd given her friends to help her through the Labyrinth before. Now the spell had been lifted and he was cruel. He wasn't the same Goblin King he had been.  
No friendly worm had greeted her or helped her through the long corridor that was the perimeter of the Labyrinth, but most importantly there had been no Hoggle who guarded the gate. No safety within the walls of the Labyrinth, everything here was indeed dangerous. No one helped her and the Goblin King didn't care whether she lived or died.

"Get up, Sarah." His voice cut through her daze with a cold malice. "Just sitting here won't win your baby brother back." She could hear the smirk on his face even through the dark of the oubliette Sarah knew he smirked.  
"No, it won't." Sarah snapped her fear and worry making her temper run on a short fuse. "But what's the point there's no way out!"  
"No there isn't." Jareth stated, his voice seeming to come from all directions around her. "Not if you keep taking things for granted."  
_Taking things for granted?_ Sarah could hear another voice saying that but she didn't know who had first said it. With wide eyes Sarah scanned the darkness and whirled around to face a far corner. _There's a door here,_ Sarah realized, not knowing how she knew but she knew there was one. Opening the door, Sarah had to shield her eyes against the flash of light that greeted her.  
"See, Sarah?" Jareth sneered; his arms were out stretched as if in welcome as he stood hallowed in the light of the sun. "When you stop taking things for granted, you finally get out of the oubliette." He laughed as the clock struck the thirteenth hour.

_Something was off about the Goblin King._ Looking up at him, Sarah could tell there was something off. There was a black stain around him, one that she knew Jareth didn't have. Looking deep into the eyes of the smirking man before her, Sarah saw a glint in Jareth's eye. It wasn't a look that Sarah trusted. It was a madness that the true Jareth didn't possess. _This can't be real._ It was the fake Goblin King, the one that had said no one loved her in the dream. The same one that Jareth had gotten mad about. _  
This was an illusion. It was Nicneven.  
_

Narrowing his eyes, Jareth could see that Mab was mouthing something very rapidly, of what he could see of her eyes they were clouded over, much like a seer's eyes were during a vision. Mab's head was slightly bowed to hide the fact that she was muttering a spell. Glancing over at Nicneven he saw that her mouth was busy moving, casting a spell of her own.  
_So, it took both their combined powers to put my Sarah under a spell,_ thought Jareth with awe at how much power Sarah had gained during her time in the Underground. Shaking his head, Jareth knew he had to act fast. It had only been mere minute since he'd felt the rush of magick and even less time since Sarah's vision had clouded over much like Mab's was. Sarah's daze wouldn't be lifted merely by him wishing it he must break Mab's concentration. Knowing that minutes had passed for him, but hours could've already passed for Sarah in her enchanted state, Jareth sprang to action.  
Quickly, Jareth reached out to Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Hoggle, mentally he told them to stop Mab's and Nicneven's spell by causing a distraction. Watching as the three of his most loyal subjects made their way to Mab and Nicneven, Jareth magically searched for where they had sent Sarah and what was going on behind the spell.

The Goblin King before her stood with his hands on his hips, his posture reeked of arrogance. Sarah was startled when the song started. It was the same song as the one that Jareth had sang to her in the Crystal Ballroom except it had turned into something different, something darker. It wasn't the same love song Jareth had sang, this version held a hint of hatred and condescension in its tone.  
_There's such a fooled heart beating so fast.  
In search of new dreams, a love that will last.  
_The song began to play, with each note Sarah's vision dimmed and she felt the strength being torn from her violently. The sound of the notes slithered across Sarah's skin like deadly cobras. By the third line that spilled from Jareth's lips, Sarah was ready to collapse.  
Holding onto her last bit of strength and will Sarah screamed, "What is fake and what is real, show me your true form you must reveal!" The magick enveloped Sarah giving her strength once more. Her vision cleared and she could see the figure standing before her.

When Hoggle stomped on Mab's dainty little foot Jareth swore he heard a snap as if the elf had broken bone. Mab screamed and her concentration was snapped long enough for the spell to waver. When Sir Didymus hopped on Nicneven's back and bit into her flesh above the shoulder, she gave no reaction that she felt anything at all, not even when Ludo picked her and Queen Mab up ad brought them before Jareth.  
All the Fae standing around were shocked at such behavior from the Faery Queen. Some had even begun to chant what punishment the two should receive. With a cruel smile, Jareth knew exactly what he would do, but first he needed his Queen by his side.

"You're right," the voice said as the figure before her bent in a mock bow. "I'm not him, but he will never love you. The great Goblin King is incapable of love."  
"Why are you so quick to condemn him?" Sarah asked, she could hear the hatred in the Fae's voice. Better yet, "Why do you want to be Goblin Queen so badly?"  
Nicneven's eyes widened and she laughed. "You really don't get it do you?" she sneered, her lips becoming distorted. "The Goblin King is King, of all the Underground Seelie, not just the Labyrinth. He rules us all." Nicneven twirled around; her eyes gleamed with madness as she talked. "To be his Queen would be to be Queen of everyone and everything."  
Sarah looked at the Fae who spun faster and faster. It didn't make sense to Sarah why everyone in the Underground called him by the title of Goblin King. Why did they not then just address him as King?  
Nicneven must have read the silence as one of confusion, for that was what struck Sarah speechless. The Fae stopped short of spinning into Sarah, just short of knocking her to the ground. The cold eyes of the Faerie looked at Sarah with such hatred and madness that for the first time since returning Underground, Sarah was having doubts about why she had wanted to return so badly.  
Nicneven smiled a slow cruel smile as she looked down her nose at Sarah. "Why you wonder?" She said sounding as if she were trying to mimic Jareth's tone of voice when he played the role of cruel leader. "He hid his true power from you. He didn't want to scare you off. Thought if you believed him the Goblin King you'd go more readily, be more willing to remain with him." She made a noise of disgust and turned away muttering, "He picked a stupid mortal over me, an ignorant one at that."  
"I wonder why." Sarah snorted sarcastically.  
"What did you say?" Nicneven snapped whirling around to face Sarah. "How dare you?" She stepped dangerously close to Sarah. "The only mortal to ever beat the Labyrinth and he's smitten with you. It's pathetic really."  
"You know what's pathetic?" Sarah retorted, her patience running thin. "Is a girl who's jealous of not being able to land the guy she wants. It's sad that you can't let him go."  
Before Sarah could blink a hand snapped back to grab at her throat, the nails had lengthened to sharp talons, resembling that of an eagle then a hand. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut preparing herself to fight off the maddened Fae. When nothing happened, Sarah opened her eyes to see that the hand was caught by a leather incased one. Nicneven's hand was grasped by the wrist and by the look of tension was being forced to bend in a most unnatural way.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jareth warned the other Fae, his sharp teeth bared reminding Sarah of a predator about to strike.

Jareth had no idea why he had thought Mab and Nicneven would play fair. After all they were Faeries, deceitful, two-timing Faeries. When he'd entered the spell and saw how Sarah fought back against Nicneven, Jareth had smiled at his Sarah, marveling at her strong-willed nature. He fought not to laugh when Sarah called Nicneven jealous. The truth was Nicneven was only after power. The Fae wanted to further her power by becoming High Queen.  
Sarah wasn't like that. She loved him even before she had known he was High King. She'd loved him as the Goblin King who ruled over the Labyrinth and the Goblin City. She loved the man who dealt with beings who lived in filth and weren't too bright. If Jareth was completely honest with himself, he preferred how Sarah saw him. Jareth was content that Sarah could hold her own when dealing with Nicneven, but when the Fae had threatened Sarah bodily he had to step in.  
Seeing Nicneven's eyes widen in shock as he bent her arm away from Sarah showed that she hadn't known he'd broken through the spells barriers. He saw Sarah smirk and he guessed that she'd known he was there before she saw him.  
"Now Nicneven," he murmured, trying to keep the violence from his voice, but judging by the way Nicneven winced he hadn't managed to keep his voice completely neutral. "Why would you want to harm the Queen?"  
Nicneven's eyes widened almost seeming to pop out of her head. She gave a violent jerk of her arm hoping to surprise Jareth into letting her go. Instead he tightened his grip on her wrist, hearing bone crunch under his forceful hold. The Fae narrowed her eyes and twisted her body so that her other arm could slap Sarah with all the strength of her body. Jareth's hold on her captured arm helped boost the power behind the blow since Nicneven didn't have to support her own weight while Jareth held her. The speed with which Nicneven moved caught Jareth off guard. He was sure the Fae would bow to him.  
Almost jerkily Nicneven's body was stopped mid slap, her hand inches away from Sarah's face. Jareth turned surprised to watch as Sarah's magick forced Nicneven's hand to her side. Jareth watched silently as Nicneven stiffly walked two steps back from them and stood frozen in place. Jareth had to squint to see if she was still breathing.  
"Don't ever come near me again, Nicneven." Sarah whispered in a low threatening tone, but still the wind carried her deadly cold voice to Nicneven's ears. "Or I swear you will regret it."  
As Jareth looked on, Nicneven disappeared without a sound.

Sarah stared at the spot Nicneven had been standing and frowned. _I made her disappear, _Sarah thought, then _why? I don't know where I sent her._  
Risking a glance up at Jareth, she saw he was staring back at her, his face carefully blank. His mismatched eyes gleamed with a new found respect for the power his Queen now possessed. _Although, the Bog of Eternal Stench would serve her right, _Sarah thought with a smirk, _even the Bog would be letting her off easy. _  
Jareth laughed and hugged her to him. "The Bog _would_ be letting her off easy." He murmured into her ear.  
Sarah could feel her jaw drop. "You can hear my thoughts?" Sarah didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he could hear her thoughts.  
"As you can hear mine, love." Jareth answered though his mouth hadn't moved an inch Sarah had head him loud and clear. "You can shut me out if you choose."  
_Can I turn into an owl too?_ Sarah wondered sarcastically.  
"If you'd like," Jareth answered with a smirk. "but maybe later on. We have a coronation to continue."  
When Jareth held his hand out to her, she smiled and without hesitation placed her hand in his.

One by one every royal Fae greeted the Goblin Queen, each kneeling before her and pledging their lives to the King's chosen wife. Several Faeries that were most loyal to Mab refused to approach the dais where Sarah stood, her head held high and proud. The crown upon her head sparkled with an unnatural shine of its own. Jareth watched as the Faeries stayed standing off to the left glaring at Sarah. Shaking his head, Jareth knew that they wouldn't give up without a fight.  
With Nicneven and Mab currently residing in the Bog of Eternal Stench, taking the place where Sir Didymus had once resided guarding the bridge, Jareth knew the other Faeries would be in his throne room tomorrow complaining of the fact that their Queen was in such a despicable place.  
When Sarah had sent Nicneven to the Bog, Jareth wasn't certain she'd meant to. A more fitting place seemed to be banishing them Aboveground where no magick could touch them, or they touch someone one else with theirs. But Jareth knew that sending the two Aboveground would be leaving the Faeries defenseless and he couldn't do that to his subjects. Even though Jareth was High King and ruled them, he didn't directly give them power. Mad did, she kept them alive. And he wouldn't kill the others just to get back at Mab and Nicneven. So, the two lived in the Bog, at least there they were punished and could still serve their purpose in the Underground.

That night when everyone had settled down in the castle, Jareth and Sarah sat on the balcony that was connected to their bedchamber. Sarah stared out at the night sky and marveled at the drastic difference night and day were in the Underground.  
Sarah could feel Jareth watching her. She could also feel that he was worried about her. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she could see the tension in his body. "You know, I used to dream about this place." Sarah admitted to him, "I used to dream that the Underground looked just like this."  
Jareth looked down guiltily at the floor, "That's my fault really," he admitted, "I sent you those dreams."  
Sarah shook her head. "No, Jareth," she murmured, "I had those dreams before I first came here. I knew the Labyrinth even before I wished Toby away."  
Jareth could do nothing more than stare at her stunned as he stood leaning on the railing. "But the first time I was here, it was different then in my dreams." Sarah continued.  
"Because of the illusion," Jareth whispered already knowing the answer.  
Sarah walked closer to Jareth silently gazing up at the sky and breathing in deep. After a moment she sighed and murmured, "It's beautiful here. My dreams were pale compared to this."  
Jareth smiled sadly over in her general direction, his eyes holding sadness she didn't quite understand, yet Sarah felt a bittersweet kind of happiness. She missed Toby and she missed her friends but she'd always felt as if she belonged Underground. Sarah was happy living with Jareth and being Queen, and she could even forget that she had people to miss Aboveground, but when everything slowed down at night and the Underground was relatively silent. Sarah missed home.  
"How much time has passed?" Sarah asked, the words blurting out of her mouth before she resolved to say them, "Aboveground I mean, how much time has passed since I left?"  
Jareth was silent for a moment, thinking. To Sarah he looked solemn. "Time means differently Aboveground than here." He began, "It has been two weeks Underground since you came to live here. Aboveground it could be anywhere between two weeks and…" his voice trailed off until he remained silent.


	9. The Truth of the Lily

Chapter 9

"What, Jareth?" She grew frantic, how long had it been? She wondered.  
_Two years,_ the answer slammed into her, making it difficult to breathe. Two years? Her mind screamed, it couldn't have been two years. Toby had been four when she'd left. Now, if two years had passed, Toby was six. She'd missed two years of his life.  
"No!" She cried, her voice breaking with sorrow. "Why? How could you?" she demanded of no one in particular.  
_I'm sorry. _Jareth's voice drifted through her mind.  
Shaking her head violently, Sarah instinctively felt for the cold, magickless world that was Aboveground. And crying, the Goblin Queen faded away.

Jareth watched her go and he was powerless to stop her. He'd meant to tell her how fast time was moving compared to the Underground. He'd meant to warn her that time was moving rapidly. Eventually it would slow and time would move faster in the Underground then Aboveground like it had during Sarah's first time. Time was a tricky thing when one wasn't used to the way it moved erratically. Only on certain months did the time move faster Underground then Above, but eventually the time would once again be half the rate Aboveground then Underground. Jareth wasn't sure if Sarah would forgive him for letting two years pass Above without her knowledge. He hoped getting her forgiveness would be possible in the first place.

Sarah stood beneath the shade of her once favorite tree in the park where she used to act out the Labyrinth story. In her mind's eye she could see herself in her white princess dress reciting her monologue.  
"Give me the child," her thoughts drew her into the past and she could see herself as she had been. "Through dangers untold and hardships un-numbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, for my kingdom is as great."  
The little boy who ran across the little bridge leading to the meadow broke Sarah's reminiscing. The little blonde boy was maybe six or seven years old, he was carrying a little red bouncy ball and when he threw it up in the air it landed only a few feet away from him making him pout, but soon the little boy laughed as a Shetland sheep dog ran to push the ball with his nose.  
It looks like Ambrosias, thought Sarah, Sir Didymus's dog. At that thought something nagged at the back of Sarah's mind. The little boy and the dog looked so familiar.  
"Merlin! You silly dog," the boy murmured watching the dog chase the ball ahead of him, "that's mine!"  
Sarah's eyes widened. Merlin? Her thoughts were scattered, making the world spin. Sarah felt as if she were trying to grasp onto something that wasn't quite solid yet. If that was Merlin then the little boy was-.  
"Toby!" Karen said sternly crossing the little stone bridge. "How many times have I told you not to run so far ahead of me?" Sarah's stepmother put her hands on her hips looking down at her son.  
_You've run so long, you've run so far._ Jareth's voice echoed sing-song in her head.  
"Mommy, that's not fair." Pouted Toby.  
_You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is._ Jareth's voice echoed again, he seemed so close to her that Sarah whirled around to catch a glimpse of him. The world started to spin faster before Sarah's eyes, almost as if none of the things she were seeing were real. Her memories and her mind were getting scattered, almost like watching clips of three different movies, the scenes moving rapidly until it was just one big blur.  
Sarah's knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground hard.  
_Life without you sunlight, love without your heartbeat. _Jareth's voice held such sorrow Sarah felt a tear come to her eye. _I can't live within you._  
Sarah could feel her sanity slipping away. Her heart ached, it felt as if her heart would break into tiny shards that would cut her from the inside out and she didn't know why.

Sarah felt as if she were floating. Her body had no weight at all. Everything around her was quiet. She felt whole and relaxed. She knew who she was and her memories weren't threatening to overtake her sanity anymore.  
"Queen Sarah," the voice asked of her, the voice rang almost like a bell, a pure voice. "Are you awake?"  
Sarah had to force her eyes open. She didn't want to face where she was. It took two tries before Sarah could get her voice to work.  
"Where am I?" Sarah asked her voice steady.  
The creature before her was a tiny Fae. She had blue hair that trailed to the floor of the cavern. Sarah's eyes felt drawn to the little Fae. The sparkling cavern was relatively bigger than Sarah's Aboveground home had been. The cavern surrounded a waterfall and a lake that speckled greenish blue. IT reminded Sarah a little bit of Undine Lake.  
The little blue haired Fae stood before Sarah watching her with patient blue-green eyes. The Fae came to just below Sarah's waist, she looked much like the little fairy doll Sarah used to have as a little girl.  
"I am Asari," the Fae said, her voice the purest thing Sarah had ever heard. "I am the keeper of Undine Lake."  
Sarah waited for Asari to continue but when she didn't Sarah asked, "Why am I here?"  
Asari watched Sarah for a second before replying, "You called to out to me. You were suffering, Your Majesty."  
Sarah looked down in confusion, her mind racing, "But why did you answer my call?" Sarah murmured.  
Asari stepped closer to Sarah, her little arm raising and paused over her left arm where the lily mark was. "May I, Your Majesty?" She asked before she touched her finger to the lily.  
Sarah had to shield her eyes when the lily started to shine brightly with a golden white light. Asari stepped back, the lily faded slightly but still shined.  
"It seems the Undine Fae have chosen you, Queen Sarah." Asari stated her voice emotionless.  
"Chosen me for what?" Sarah asked, the lily tingled slightly, but the glow had faded.  
"Why to be the Guardian of course," Asari stated, "like I was Chosen and the Guardian before me."

Jareth stood underneath the tree watching Toby toss the red ball in the air. He knew this was where Sarah had gone to when she went Aboveground. He could see the trail Sarah's magick had left, the trail held a hint of blue in it but was mostly white, markings of an Immortal bound to a King. There was a hint of purest green that had the hairs on the back of Jareth's neck standing on end.  
_Fool!_ He screamed at himself, _how could you have let Sarah come Aboveground by herself her first time after becoming Immortal?_ Sarah's magick had gone haywire and in desperation had used the Link of the Lily to call upon Asari. Jareth had guessed what the lily had symbolized but he hadn't wanted it to be true.  
"Asari!" Jareth's voice growled, pure power rolling through the command, "Asari, Guardian of the Waters and Undine, show yourself!"  
Underground, the Labyrinth shifted restlessly.

"You called, Your Highness?" The voice asked sounding tiny.  
"Where is she?" Jareth demanded his fists clenched tight. "Where is Sarah?" He couldn't help it, his voice was cruel.  
"I am not the one you seek, Sire." Asari answered plainly.  
"Asari, as High King, I command you bring me to her!" he barely controlled the urge of violence that lurked beneath the surface.  
Curtsying slightly the Fae murmured, "I will take you to Asari."

Looking at Sarah, Jareth could feel the agony eating away at him. Her eyes were changing colors, that much registered in Jareth's mind, the lily tattoo had grown, it wove around her left arm until the vine ended on her hand and had a little lily bloom at the end. Her hair shone with a hint of blue and when she curtsied to him, Jareth knew she didn't recognize him as her husband, just the High King as she would only address him as Your Highness.  
"How may I help you, Highness?" She asked, waiting, her hands clasped in a sign of servitude, a gesture Sarah wouldn't have recognized as such.  
"Sarah," Jareth began, "Why are you down here?" His voice held the anguish he was feeling, his cold reserve shattered in that moment.  
Her face didn't register the question, she didn't recognize even her name.  
"I cannot answer that question, Sire." She answered at last, "I as Asari don't have the answer to it. I do not know this Sarah of which you speak."  
"Sarah, you cannot be Asari." Jareth retorted his nerves all but shot his patience all but gone. "You are Queen you cannot be both."  
"She has chosen," Asari replied, "She chose to take her place as Guardian!" Asari glared at him as she paced the Lake. "I am free and she is now bound."  
"No she isn't," Jareth whirled on the little Fae. "The Undine haven't released you as Asari, little Fae, if they had, you wouldn't be here." He grabbed the little Fae around the neck and it took what little control he had to not snap her neck.  
"She accepted!" Asari hissed, "I am free!"  
Jareth could feel Asari's magick scorch his skin as she tried to escape, with a flick of his wrist a pair of golden shackles appeared on Asari's dainty wrists.  
"Asari, you are still bound as Guardian," Jareth snarled, his smile revealing his pointed teeth. "Sarah may be brain washed but she is not bound as you are my dear."  
Jareth turned and caressed a gloved hand down Sarah's cheek. "When she accepts her place as Guardian it will be when I step down as High King." Jareth maneuvered so that he stood behind Sarah. He draped his arms around her, one around her waist the other wrapped around her left shoulder down her front. His fingers skimmed down her left arm and Asari's eyes widened as the lily receded and the vine trailed back up her arm, vanishing until all that was left was the lily that marked her as potential Guardian. Jareth had to grit his teeth to keep himself from hurting Asari with the force of his power.  
The shackles around Asari's wrists glowed brighter as she tried to force her spell on Sarah to grow. Jareth narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I wouldn't do it if I were you, little Fae."  
Bowing her head the Fae said, "As you wish, High King." She might have admitted defeat now but Jareth could see her glare of defiance.  
Underneath Jareth's arms, Sarah sighed and whispered, "Take me home," in a voice that held such agony.

**Author's note: Please please please review! New chapters up soon! Hope you all have enjoyed the story thus far. Sorry the chapter was so short.**


End file.
